


Маска под маской

by viruka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruka/pseuds/viruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Какаши паранойя и проблемы с личной жизнью. Едва второе решается, а первое утихает – в Конохе пробуждается неведомое Нечто. Оно рушит не только личную жизнь Какаши, но и создает реальную угрозу деревне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маска под маской

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для участия в ББ-Наруто-2013  
> Авторы: vikruas bodygard и vIruka  
> Бета: Игрина

Какаши аккуратно стянул презерватив с разрядившегося члена, завернул использованную резинку в листок и по привычке спрятал в карман жилета.   
\- Интересно, а все шиноби так хороши? – услышал он вопрос, застегивая молнию форменных штанов.  
Гражданский, копошившийся со своей одеждой, кидал заинтересованные взгляды на случайного партнера. Глаза у него блестели сытостью и блаженством.  
Какаши хмыкнул, отвечать не стал. Да и что отвечать-то? Ничего удивительного, что мужчина, не шиноби, был столь доволен – вряд ли его хоть кто-то настолько славно натягивал. О контроле тела гражданские знают чуть меньше, чем ничего. Впрочем, о том, что быстрый секс самому Какаши показался средней паршивости, он тоже не озвучил:  
\- Бывай, - махнул рукой на прощанье и направился в глубь леса.  
\- Будешь в наших краях, заходи! – крикнул ему вслед мужчина. – Меня зовут…  
\- Найду, - оборвал его Какаши и сорвался с места, переходя на теневой шаг и сбрасывая Хенге через метров четыреста от полянки, на которой перепихнулся с гражданским.  
До Конохи оставалось два дня пути.

В деревню Какаши вернулся на рассвете. Нарочито сонные дежурные у главных ворот вяло поприветствовали, демонстративно позевали, создавая видимость того, что им скучно и спать хочется, а на деле сообщая – никаких эксцессов.   
\- М-м… - начал было Какаши.  
\- Все пучком, - отмахнулся один из дежурных, второй согласно покивал.  
Ну что ж, раз в Конохе все спокойно, то и отчитываться перед Хокаге стоит позже, а не в такую рань. Главе деревни тоже надо отдыхать, хотя бы иногда.  
Какаши ушел домой – умыться, сменить форму и презик уничтожить. Паранойя после скандала с опытами змеиного саннина, в том числе и над ДНК, не отпускала уже который год. Не без помощи Тензо, конечно, цвела она пышным цветом, разрасталась до невероятных размеров. Напарник был постоянным напоминанием о том, что может сотворить безумец, имея на руках и меньшее, чем высохшая сперма. Не то чтобы Какаши свято верил в нужность кому-то его ДНК, но вдруг? Вчера Орочимару создавал людей в колбочках и пробирках, вживлял клетки в тела, а завтра ему может захотеться взять под контроль тех, кто был создан мамой и папой, и что тогда? Возможно, Какаши преувеличивал способности отступника, но рисковать не хотел, предпочитая уничтожать следы своей жизнедеятельности.   
Залив в керамическую чашечку кислоту, глядя на пузырящийся презерватив, Какаши думал, что давно уже устал. Устал от паранойи, от отсутствия информации, от переизбытка оной, от беспечных гражданских, от контролирующих себя шиноби – от всего.  
Больше всего утомлял образ, который надо поддерживать в стенах Конохи и из которого он вырос уже лет пять как. Хотелось простой и спокойной жизни, хотя бы недели две, не дольше, но это была слишком большая роскошь для Шарингана Какаши. Ниндзя тысячи дзюцу был обязан, а как боец АНБУ обязан был тем более.   
И случайные разовые партнеры на миссиях достали. Внутренне хотелось постоянства, до дрожи - хотя бы видимость его. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Нормального человеческого тепла и нечто похожее на уют – разве Какаши так много просит?  
Но в Конохе все никак не получалось найти постоянство: то понравившийся парень оказывался традиционно ориентированным, то был уже занят, то сам Какаши не нравился предполагаемому любовнику. Впрочем, если быть честным с самим собой, то до сегодняшнего дня он толком партнера не искал, надеясь больше на случай. Вдруг оно само как-то срастется? Но само срастаться не желало. Да и как могло? Чтобы что-то получить, надо приложить хотя бы минимум усилий, хотя бы поговорить с кем-то на отвлеченные темы, показать свой интерес. В крайнем случае, дать кому-то возможность поговорить с собой, а не свинчивать через пару минут, ссылаясь на дорогу жизни и немощных старушек, которым, кроме Какаши, некому сумки помочь донести до дома.  
Какаши, конечно же, было далеко до социопата Итачи, вырезавшего свой клан, и социофобом, прячущимся в кладовке от внешнего мира, он тоже не был, но и душой компании назвать его язык не поворачивался. Он все больше молчал, уткнувшись в книжку, слушал, запоминал, выводы делал – профдеформация. Просто поболтать с кем-то было весьма сложной задачей. Может, хватит уже? Может, пора встряхнуться?   
Вымыв чашечку, Какаши решительным шагом направился в ванную – самое время смыть с себя не только грязь, но и апатию вкупе с личными шинобьими заморочками. Сегодня же он попытается. 

Сдав отчет главе деревни и выйдя из башни Хогаке, Какаши мысленно прокрутил варианты, куда можно пойти с целью активного поиска. Их было не так уж и много: пара-тройка кабаков для шиноби и джонинская дежурка. Пошел в последнюю, все-таки там привычнее. Дежурка была тем чудным местом, где не только ожидали своей очереди на получение задания, но и чем-то похожим на клуб по интересам. Там постоянно ошивались свободные от дел шиноби разных рангов, даже генины порой приходили, хоть и не задерживались надолго.   
\- Йо, - поздоровался Какаши с присутствующими.  
Ширануи качнул сенбоном, показывая, что появление было замеченным, потянулся, укладываясь удобнее на диване. Асума и Куренай синхронно кивнули с подоконника и вернулись к тихому перешептыванию. Эбису чинно поправил очки, здороваясь, и продолжил переписывание свитка, сидя за одним из столов. Вот и вся компания. Не густо.   
Какаши устроился на свободном диванчике, достал книжку – «охотиться» пока было не за кем. Эбису и Асума гарантированно натуралы: первый состоял в длительных отношениях с куноичи, что преподавала в Академии, а второй успешно подбивал клинья к Куренай уже полгода как. А что касаемо Генмы – Генма свой гейский уют нашел давно в виде напарника, друга и любовника в одном лице Райдо Намияши. Повезло, что тут скажешь. Тихая, беззлобная зависть мелькнула на задворках сознания и тут же погасла. Завидовать было нечему. Если напарник Какаши на роль друга отлично подходил, то уж в любовниках ему делать нечего – тот все свое свободное время убивал, ухлестывая за гражданскими барышнями. Порой Какаши казалось, что после непродолжительного, но очень плотного знакомства с Орочимару, Тензо попросту не впустит в свою личную жизнь ни одного шиноби, и разницы нет девушка там или парень. Всех, у кого был хотя бы намек на чакру, он сразу же отсекал.   
Ширануи, словно учуяв секундную слабость Копирующего, подсел, забросил руку на спинку дивана:  
\- Как жена? Дети? Любовница? – участливо поинтересовался он.  
Какаши удивленно моргнул. Ширануи пожал плечами и пояснил:  
\- Скучно. Заняться нечем.  
Скучно Генме было целых три часа, несмотря на прибывающий народ, а потом в дежурку ворвались Котецу и Изумо, наделали шуму, отозвали спец-джонина в угол и зашептали одновременно в оба уха.   
Генма, хитро улыбаясь, кивал:  
\- Понял. Учту,- тихо бормотал в ответ он, покусывая сенбон. - Да вы что? Правда? Надо же.  
Грамотно действуют, отметил про себя Какаши. Понять, о чем шуршат чунины, было невозможно – один глушил другого, а вот Ширануи легко воспринимал информацию. У Какаши проснулся профессиональный интерес – раз скрывают, значит что-то важное, тайное. Привычка требовала подслушать, узнать, проанализировать. Впрочем, сам себя осадил – не для этого он сюда пришел. Влезать в чьи-то дела в его планы не входило. Обведя присутствующих взглядом, остановился на Аобе. Встречался ли тот с кем-то, Какаши не знал, предпочтений тоже. Можно было попробовать поговорить ни о чем.   
Попытка закончилась провалом. Мало того, что Аоба поверх очков смерил таким взглядом, что он подавился словами, так еще Генма, закончивший обсуждение всемирного заговора с чунинами, подошел и уколол сенбоном.  
\- М-м?.. – спросил Какаши у Ширануи.  
\- Да так, решил проверить, не шпион ли ты, - ухмыляясь, выдал тот.  
А вот Какаши понял, где прокололся. В самом деле, его поведение со стороны должно было вызвать некое замешательство. Во-первых, он все-таки задержался в дежурке дольше, чем обычно, как минимум часа на полтора. Во-вторых, он никогда не подходил первым для простого разговора: только по работе, только по делу, обычно это ему на уши приседали с какой-то фигней или вовсе не трогали, а тут - нате вам! - сам зашевелился. Странно? Странно.   
Пришлось сворачивать поисковую деятельность и думать, как решать возникшую проблему в виде внезапного приступа одиночества по-другому. Вызывать подозрение у других шиноби ему ой как не хотелось. С таким раскладом можно и к Ибики «на чай» попасть, а уж это сто процентов Какаши не улыбалось.   
Свинтил из дежурки почти сразу же, привычно отбрехавшись старушками. Но в кабак все-таки пошел, вроде как перекусить, а заодно разведать обстановку. Эта вылазка тоже результатов не принесла. Как и последующая, а потом еще одна, и еще, и еще…  
Примерно месяца два, а то и три Какаши пытался, честно пытался найти партнера среди шиноби, а потом плюнул и решил оставить все как есть. Видимо, с ним что-то не так, раз не получается. Ущербный, что ли? Или такой страшный? С гражданскими для быстрого необременительного секса находились и слова, и действия, а вот для шиноби таких же, как он сам, ни слов, ни действий. Девушки и женщины сами лезли к Какаши, даже куноичи, некоторые порой открытым тестом предлагали все: и руку, и сердце, и тело, и жизнь, и душу. Со своим полом почему-то такое же не наблюдалось. Парадокс.   
Возможно, если бы Какаши хоть с кем-то из друзей или знакомых переговорил на эту тему, он бы понял, где ошибается, но трепаться направо и налево о своих проблемах у него в привычках не числилось. Вот так и получилось, что убрав барьер вокруг себя, все равно держался на расстоянии.   
Несмотря на приложенные усилия, в жизни Какаши ничего не изменилось. Миссии, короткий отдых, иногда длинный – в больнице с истощением чакры, временами глупые, но такие задорные состязания с Гаем. Пожалуй, тот был единственным в деревне, кому было на заморочки Какаши плевать: отталкивает, не отталкивает - побоку. С Гаем было легко, на удивление легко и просто. Словно тот своей пресловутой силой юности и неуемной энергией и его ухитрялся встряхнуть. Если бы Какаши не знал точно о традиционных предпочтениях Гая, он бы подкатил к «вечному сопернику» с предложением. А так – просто дружили. Какаши даже не решался тому намекнуть на интерес к своему же полу, боясь реакции Гая: тот мог как и восхвалить прекрасное чувство любви, так и выразить презрение за столь недостойное истинного мужчины увлечение. Не то чтобы Какаши подозревал Гая в гомофобии, просто тот был… он был не такой как все, просчитать его было нереально. Ну, или Какаши не только ущербный и страшный, но и тупой.   
Впрочем, раскрываться перед Гаем со своими нестандартными сексуальными увлечениями смысла не было – партнера Какаши не нашел. И уж тем более не рассчитывал его найти, выдвигаясь с отрядом на боевое задание.

Целью миссии был захват или уничтожение группы шпионов, получивших в Конохе очень важную информацию. Именно поэтому вместо двух-трех отрядов преследования из деревни выдвинулось аж пятнадцать. Формировались отряды по секторам поисков: в зону наиболее вероятного нахождения шпионов отправились АНБУ. Прочие группы составлялись из чунинов и джонинов во главе с бойцом особого подразделения. Вот так Какаши оказался капитаном отряда, в котором не был знаком ни с кем. Патрулировали третий радиус, куда по всем логическим раскладам вражеский отряд добраться бы не успел. Но, то ли АНБУ прохлопали цель, то ли шпионы были слишком хороши, на врагов вышла именно группа Какаши, столкнувшись практически лоб в лоб.   
За неполный час, проведенный с наспех сколоченной командой, он успел выяснить, какими техниками владеют его бойцы. Можно было смело действовать, и Какаши принялся выкрикивать приказы, стараясь максимально эффективно использовать потенциал каждого:  
\- Первый! Взрывы!   
\- Второй, Третий – наверх.   
\- Второй – дождь сюрикенов.  
\- Третий – дым, Бьякуган.   
Сам Какаши отправил на полянку вокруг облака дыма своих призывных собак.  
\- Третий! Смотри вокруг – могут использовать дзюцу замещения.   
\- Есть перемещение! – Третий, парень из клана Хьюга, махнул рукой. - Один. Тридцать шесть, север.  
\- Второй, - тут же среагировал Какаши, - за ним! Биске, Ухей – поддержка.   
Дым на полянке рассеялся. Внизу никого не было.  
\- Третий, - рявкнул Какаши.  
\- Они здесь, капитан. Внизу. Земляное дзюцу.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Как раз трое.   
\- Ну что ж, - Какаши начал концентрировать чакру в пальцах - запела райкири. Он коротко глянул на подобравшегося Третьего и на Первого, даже подмигнул тому, ободряя его: - Нанесем визит вежливости? Раз, два, три! – и первым прыгнул вниз, разрывая и разбивая пласты земли, вырывая наверх объекты.  
Моментально на нужных позициях оказались сокомандники. Бой был недолгим. Оглушенные и вымотанные шпионы сильного сопротивления не оказали, ну, или недолгим бой был для Какаши и паренька из клана Хьюга, а вот Первый, тот, что со взрывными техниками, явно тормозил. Какаши видел, что тот как минимум два раза прохлопал идеальный момент для уничтожения объекта и не потому, что слабый или дурак, словно как спотыкался обо что-то, позволял противнику подняться. Даже мелькнула мысль «А не с ними ли?». Какаши собирался метнуться на помощь, но окончание бою положил кунай, вонзившийся точно в сердце соперника Первого, и из-за деревьев вывалился довольный Второй, скидывая тело:  
\- Догнал, - выдохнул он. - Опять тормозишь, Умино? Тебе в гражданские ясли воспитательницей надо идти. Повезло вам, капитан, что меня с ним поставили. Он у нас чисто барышня, - и рассмеявшись, хлопнул Умино по плечу. – Да не обижайся ты.   
Умино вспыхнул и выкрикнул:  
\- Я действую только наверняка – это тебе не кошку по крышам ловить!   
«“Наверняка” - было два раза», - мысленно отметил Какаши, рассматривая парнишку.  
\- Ну ладно, Ирука, не бычься. Все знают, что твоя сильная сторона мозги, а не дрыгоножество и рукомашество. Ну, правда, не обижайся, - Второй заглянул Ируке в глаза и повернулся к Какаши. – Вы меня не слушайте, капитан. Я вечно несу какие-то глупости. Ирука отличный боец, видели бы вы его на чунинских экзаменах – один удар и наповал.   
\- А вы, значит, из одной команды? – резюмировал Какаши.  
\- С Умино? Да.   
\- Ладно, берем всех - и живых, и мертвых - тащим в деревню, - отдал приказ Какаши.

После возвращения в Коноху и сдачи шпионов лично в руки Ибики, Какаши взялся за отчет. Вписывая в свиток действия временных сокомандников, он понял, что с одним из них надо переговорить. Своего Первого он нашел в госпитале. Тот сидел около процедурной в одних трусах, с бинтами, спешно наложенными в лесу. 

 

Ничего страшного с ним не было, но проверку на отстроченные яды нужно было пройти.  
\- Умино, - обратился Какаши, вспомнив фамилию, названную Вторым. – Я сейчас отчет пишу.   
\- И что? – буркнул юноша.  
\- Что мне в нем писать? То, что ты дважды чуть не позволил врагу уйти?   
\- Я? – Умино вскинул лицо.  
И тут Какаши накрыло: жаркое пламя потекло по телу, концентрируясь в одном, очень определенном органе. Юноша, почти голый, с огромными глазами, в которых были печаль и вызов, в окровавленных бинтах, с упрямо сжатым ртом, вызвал вдруг такую мощную эрекцию, от которой сам Какаши офигел.   
Какаши абсолютно потерял нить разговора:  
\- Ты что-то сказал? – переспросил он, обдумывая как бы половчее свалить отсюда.   
Стояка Ирука не увидеть не мог - пах Какаши как раз находился на уровне глаз сидящего Ируки. И тот, конечно, увидел, некоторое время смотрел, даже вроде чуть заинтересованно, а потом потух, снова опустив голову.  
\- Пишите все, как было, - глухо сказал он.   
\- Да, - забормотал Какаши, отступая. – Ладно. Хорошо. Но имей в виду, ты вовсе не паршивый боец.   
Зачем он это сказал, Какаши сам не понял.   
\- Спасибо, капитан, - невесело хмыкнул Ирука и на выкрик «следующий!» вошел в перевязочную. 

Снова встретились они через два дня у кабинета Хокаге. Какаши, увидев Ируку, поднялся с дивана, подошел и быстро зашептал на ухо:  
\- Пойми, я не мог не написать. Это была не парная миссия. Мы…   
Договорить не успел - их вызвали.   
Хирудзен, держа в руках отчет, словно не замечал Какаши, разговаривал только с Ирукой, расспрашивал о каждом эпизоде боя. Ирука краснел все больше, ответы становились все невнятнее.   
\- Кгм, Хокаге-сама, - впервые в жизни Какаши решился прервать главу деревни, ожидая чего угодно, но не заинтересованного взгляда – это подкосило, пожалуй, больше чем крики и нагоняй. – Я хочу сказать, - замямлил он, но встряхнулся, - Умино очень хороший боец, сильный, я видел это, только…  
\- Только что? – Хирудзен подошел к Какаши.  
Он снова смешался. Понимал, что хотел сказать, но выразить это вслух...   
– Не умеет убивать, верно?  
Какаши неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Он бы убил, - заверил его Хокаге, - если бы напали на тебя, на Ко, на Уруши, убил бы не задумываясь.   
\- Думаю, да, - согласился Какаши.  
\- А это непозволительно для бойца, он должен думать и о собственной жизни, о ценности собственной жизни для деревни.  
Какаши покосился на Ируку, тот понуро опустил голову и молчал.  
\- Однако, - продолжил Хирудзен, - не все шиноби становятся полевыми бойцами. Есть некие воины, которые воплощают в себе идеалы даже нашей безумной и отвратительной работы. Возможно, Ируке-куну стоит пойти учителем в Академию, в те самые младшие классы, когда в детях еще так много романтики и стоит аккуратно примирить ее с буднями.   
\- Да, - с облегчением выдохнул Какаши.  
\- Интересно, - хмыкнул Хокаге, - а почему ты отвечаешь за него?  
\- Но… - Какаши растерялся, повернулся к Ируке.  
\- Я не против, - поднял голову тот. – Я думаю, что это очень мудрое решение.   
\- Вот теперь в тебе говорит настоящий шиноби, здраво оценивающий свои возможности, Ирука-кун, - Хирудзен положил руку ему на плечо. – Я уверен, что не ошибся в тебе. А теперь по поводу миссии, - брови Хокаге сошлись на переносице. – Тебе все же стоит кое-что выслушать, а ты, Какаши, можешь идти.  
Какаши ушел, но, подогреваемый какими-то неясными чувствами, все отирался у двери резиденции. Наконец-то дождался Ируку. Тот выходил со странным выражением лица: с одной стороны, как обмакнутый в холодную воду, с другой – явно окрыленный.   
\- Ну как? – подошел Какаши на правах «старого знакомого».  
\- Выпорол, - поделился Ирука.  
\- Да ладно? - буркнул он.  
\- Но не без удовольствия, - продолжил тот, рассмеявшись.   
\- Мазохист? – ухмыльнулся Какаши. И снова, мать его, почувствовал движение в штанах. - Ладно, - поспешно скомкал он разговор, - раз все нормально, я пошел.   
И снова, то ли почудился, то ли Какаши увидел заинтересованный взгляд этого чунина на свою промежность.   
Он сбежал, а по дороге домой привычно обдумывал и анализировал. Аналитический потенциал говорил - да, он общался с геем. Не было отторжения или смущения, был интерес! Черт возьми, ни один гетеросексуальный мужчина не будет так смотреть на стояк. Практический потенциал злобно выл и хихикал в голове, услужливо напоминая все предыдущие провалы.  
«Фантазер хренов, - мысленно одернул себя Какаши. – Вечно видишь то, что хочешь. Ты что себе вообразил? Да парень оба раза был в таком стрессе, что на твой стояк ему было тьфу и растереть. Тоже мне, отметили его достоинство». Добравшись до дома, Какаши сбросил напряжение привычным способом и очистил разум медитацией. Однако утром снова всплыла «картинка из госпиталя». Обычные дела, поход в штаб, ожидание, «для вас ничего нет» - и картинка стала очень навязчивой. Кое-как скрипя зубами, Какаши дотянул до вечера. В кровати, с выключенным светом, дрочил уже не на некоторые абстрактные моменты, а на…   
Утром было то же. Нет, определенно, надо пойти и поговорить. Уж лучше увидеть недоумение и отторжение, чем мучить себя этими глупыми фантазиями и надеждами. И Какаши пошел.   
Узнать в штабе домашний адрес Ируки труда не составило, а пресекая кое-какие удивленные взгляды, махнул свитком:  
\- Потерял на последней миссии.   
Получив заветную выписку, Какаши не кинулся туда со всех ног, а шел очень медленно, пытаясь представить все варианты начала и развития разговора. Возможно, даже надеялся, что остановится и вернется домой. Он же никогда ни с кем в деревне не заговаривал впрямую о таком. Делать столь настойчивый первый шаг было не в его правилах. Но Ирука как раз не был из давних знакомых, он чунин и ничего про Какаши не знает, привычного поведения придерживаться необязательно. Можно подобрать варианты.   
Схема «снять гражданского» не прокатит, решил Какаши. Все-таки Ирука шиноби, он не поведется на Хенге и придуманный характер, скорее что-то заподозрит. Другие схемы, те, что теснились в мозгу, были либо откровенно провальными, либо просто идиотскими.   
Впрочем, свиток, который показывал в штабе, мог принадлежать кому угодно из троих «сокомандников». Можно же просто зайти и спросить: «Это ваш?». Нет, «это твой?» - Какаши с ним уже на «ты». А дальше уж как-нибудь само?   
Он постучал в дверь.  
\- Минуту, - крикнули ему из-за двери.  
Ирука открыл дверь с мокрыми волосами, одергивая водолазку.  
\- Здравствуйте, капитан-сенсей. Что у вас?  
«Что?» - это был вопрос на миллион рё. Это самое «что» в штанах напряглось, Какаши сгорбился чуть больше, стараясь скрыть возбуждение.   
\- Свиток, - показал он. – Кто-то из вас забыл. Не твой?  
\- Заходите, посмотрим, - беспечно махнул рукой Ирука. – Та-ак, - в комнате он размотал ленту, удивленно моргнул и перевел взгляд на Какаши. – Капитан, так это свиток вовсе не нашей деревни. Посмотрите на символ.   
\- О, ну надо же, - нарочито растерянно протянул Какаши. – А я и не посмотрел. Вот ведь, теперь через все АНБУ идти, объяснять, зачем у себя оставил.   
\- Да ладно Вам, - Ирука положил руку на плечо.   
От прикосновения снова застучало в ушах, горячим налились все сосуды и Какаши ляпнул:  
\- Я нарочно.   
\- Что? – удивился тот, убирая руку и отступая на шаг.  
«Спокойно. Спокойно. Контроль», - твердил сам себе Какаши.  
\- Я солгал, - сообщил он в честное лицо Ируки. – Воспользовался случаем, - и замялся, не зная как перейти к тому, что действительно хотел сказать.   
\- А… ну… зачем?  
\- Потому что, - Какаши бросился как в жерло вулкана, – хотел встретиться с тобой еще раз.   
Повисла пауза. Он понимал, что нужно еще что-то сказать, как-то обозначить свои намеренья. Ирука просто молчал.   
«Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять, - просчитал про себя Какаши, успокаиваясь. – Первый раз, что ли, получать в ответ отказ?»  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - выдохнул он.   
Снова повисла пауза.   
\- Я? – голос Ируки снова звучал удивленно, но отнюдь не оскорбленно и не протестующе.   
\- Ты, - с облегчением выдохнул Какаши и попытался сгрести Ируку в объятия.  
\- Подождите, подождите, - Ирука вывернулся.   
\- Что? – Какаши затормозился.  
\- Не знаю, - пунцовый Ирука прижался к стене. – Как-то очень быстро все.   
\- Но в принципе, - пододвинулся он, - возражений нет?  
\- Есть, конечно, - зачастил Ирука. – Мы оба мужчины и я…  
\- Я знаю, - проинформировал Какаши, тоже опираясь на стенку. – И что?  
Нет, наверное, это было не очень умно говорить о том, что он знает, что они оба мужчины. Зачастую собственная ориентация шокирует даже не очень юных. Если для Ируки это новость, то Какаши точно сглупил, отсекая с добрый десяток вариантов развития разговора. Хотя… вывернуть можно. И он спокойно продолжил:   
\- Спрошу еще раз, и что? В Конохе не забивают камнями неверных жен, не сжигают на кострах ведьм и не сажают на кол гомосексуалистов. Что тебя останавливает? Общественное мнение?  
Неопределенно хмыкнув, Ирука дернул плечом.  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь? – задал Какаши давно мучавший его вопрос.  
\- Ну-у, да.  
\- У тебя есть кто-то?  
\- Нет, - даже головой отрицательно закачал.  
Хороший признак.  
\- Тогда давай, - Какаши замялся.  
\- Встречаться? – подкинул определение Ирука.  
\- Встречаться, - подтвердил он. - Согласен?

Ирука согласился. Они «встречались» целых четыре раза. Ирука понять не мог, как себя вести во время этих свиданий. Поцелуев не было – маска же. Разговаривали о разном, гуляя по Конохе. Домой Какаши его не приглашал. Провожал до квартиры, щурился, желал удачи и уходил. Даже обнимались они всего один раз, в переулке за Ичираку и то по инициативе Ируки. Потом сбежали, потому что Какаши увидел мелькнувший в небе силуэт и потащил за руку:  
\- Бежим. Здесь сейчас окажется мой вечный соперник и будет худо всем.  
Ирука подумал было, что это «худо» значит яркое неприятие Благородным Зеленым Зверем Конохи гомосексуальных отношений, а потом вспомнил – состязания! Какаши тут же подтвердил мысленную догадку:  
\- Не хочется бегать вокруг Конохи, - доверительно сообщил он.  
\- Думаешь, вызов бросить хотел?  
Какаши сощурился в улыбке:  
\- Не думаю, а знаю – я его режим поиска вечного соперника за версту чую.  
И вот в очередной раз они пришли к дому. И Ирука решился:  
\- Зайдешь? – спросил он, в общем-то, понимая, что только гулять вечно нельзя.  
А Какаши внутренне возликовал: «Наконец-то позвал!»  
\- Конечно, зайду.   
Раздевание, чай и прочие глупости проскочили моментально. И Какаши с Ирукой оказались на узкой койке. В кои-то веки Какаши снял маску, целуясь, не использовал Хенге, пряча личность от партнера. Тело требовало продолжения.   
\- Подожди, - Ирука уперся рукой в плечо Какаши. – Подожди, я сейчас.   
\- Что такое? – прошептал тот.  
\- Все нормально. Я вернусь.  
Какаши остался в койке. Ирука действительно вернулся минут через пятнадцать, странно-торжественный, и прошептал на ухо:  
\- Вот теперь можно.  
Какаши в принципе понимал, чем там, в ванной, занимался Ирука, и был в некоторой мере польщен – ни один партнер до этого так не готовился. Впрочем, с кем сравнивать-то?   
Ирука лег на живот и чуть согнул колени, подставляя задницу.  
«Ох, нифига себе, - мелькнуло в мозгу у Какаши. – Без смазки?»   
Пристроившись сзади, он начал вдавливать палец, радуясь тому, что Ирука оказался-таки опытным партнером, который знает, чего хочет. И даже той неловкости, когда пытаются выяснить свои предпочтения в постели, не было.  
\- Не надо, - напряженно сказал Ирука под ним. – Давай сразу.  
«Ох, нифига себе, - подумал Какаши во второй раз. – Ну и…» Потом мысли улетели, вместе с проталкиваемым внутрь членом.   
Какаши толкался, а чувствовал все одно и то же – зажатый анус и глухое сопение внизу. «Нет, даже если предположить какую-то игру, Ирука уже должен был открываться. Может, крепче?», - он несколько раз засадил со всей дури, но анус сжался сильнее.  
Какаши резко вышел. Ирука, кажется, всхлипнул с облегчением.  
\- Извини, я не пойму. Что ты делаешь? – Какаши, нависая сверху, рассматривал напряженную спину. - Что тебе нужно? Шлепки по жопе? Матерные слова? Чего ты хочешь?  
А Ирука снизу тяжело дышал:  
\- Закончи, - предложил он.  
\- Эй! – повернул его к себе лицом. – Ирука! – потряс за плечи.   
\- Да нет, все нормально, - выпалил Ирука. – Закончи, это же нужно.  
\- Ты о чем?   
\- Ну, если начал, - неуверенно заговорил Ирука.  
\- Нормальный человек всегда может остановиться.   
Ирука прятал растерянный взгляд, а Какаши осознавал очевидную истину – тот ни разу не опытный партнер, то, что Какаши принял за открытое приглашение, было всего лишь наивностью и делалось от незнания, а никак не от желания трахнуться покрепче. И та фраза у башни Хокаге об удовольствии от порки, что Какаши принял за легкий намек на мазохистские пристрастия Ируки, просто расхожая шутка.  
Какаши помял в руках вялый член партнера:  
– Ты хоть раз… такое пробовал? – задал вопрос, на который и так знал ответ.  
\- Все нормально, и не так уж и больно, - зарапортовал уже пришедший в себя Ирука. – Я же экзамены сдавал, а там и не такое было.   
Какаши порывисто откинулся, сел на пятки:  
\- То есть ты секс считаешь чем-то вроде экзамена?   
Ирука не ответил, сопел, глядя в сторону.  
\- Поверь, я не получаю никакого удовольствия от того, что ты скрипишь зубами подо мной.   
Ирука был убит – и словами, и действиями, и реакцией. Он лихорадочно натянул на себя одеяло, поджимая ноги, прикрываясь. Защитная поза, отметил Какаши. 

 

Надо было успокаивать:  
\- Какой же ты, - зашептал на ухо он, наклоняясь к Ируке, - дурачок, а еще чунин.   
Ирука сжался еще больше.   
\- Ну, погоди, не надо так, - Какаши вытаскивал руки из-под сомкнутых колен, потом перелез, садясь перед чунином, прижимаясь к нему спиной, положил его ладони себе на живот. – Да успокойся ты, - шептал он, чуть повернув голову к Ируке. – Давай попробуем по-другому. С чего ты вообще взял, что тебе так понравится?  
\- Так положено? – неуверенно пробормотал Ирука.  
\- Кем? – Какаши поперхнулся.  
\- Положено, - уже непререкаемо заявил Ирука. – Ты старше. Опытнее. Сильнее, - он совсем скис.   
Какаши бы рассмеялся, если б не жалкий вид партнера.  
\- Еще скажи, что выше, - буркнул он. – Я просто хочу, чтобы нам было хорошо. Хочешь попробовать сам? Поверь, мне будет приятно.  
Ирука смешался окончательно, забормотал, снова пряча взгляд:  
\- Я… не… а…  
\- Можно и по-другому, - тут же подбросил вариант Какаши, - рукой или язычком подразнить?  
В последнем явно звучали пригласительные интонации. Впрочем, похоже, Ируку это не приободрило, а добило наверняка. А до Какаши дошло, чтобы он не говорил, какие бы предложения не выдвигал, он делает только хуже, поэтому стоит рот использовать по другому назначению. Ирука пусть и будет нервничать, но физиология всяко возьмет свое – разрядится, расслабится, а потом уж можно будет выяснять, какие у него тараканы в башке и чем думает. Терять партнера, с таким трудом найденного, из-за такой глупости Какаши явно не собирался. Он был готов пойти на многое, лишь бы сохранить внезапно обретенные отношения. 

И сохранить получилось. Вот все то, о чем мечтал, чего хотел, воплотилось в одном. Нет, наверное, не то, о чем мечтал, не мечтал он о прослушивании лекций для учеников (в качестве тренировочной аудитории). Не мечтал о рыканье:  
\- Дай мне час на успокоиться!  
Но все же это были настоящие отношения. Реальные и постоянные. Хоть не жили вместе. Какаши пытался прощупать почву, завел разговор, но наткнулся на твердый отказ. Ирука объяснил ему свой статус учителя и про сплетни, которые пойдут вокруг совместного проживания. Спорить с этим было сложно. Какаши смирился, тем более что пять из семи ночей они проводили вместе, то у Ируки, то у Какаши. Он очень надеялся, что ни одна «добрая душа» не намекнет сенсею Академии, что тот и так по факту сожительствует с Копирующим ниндзя. Пока Ирука на это не обращал внимания, менять ничего Какаши не собирался. Он уже изменил все, что надо – свой график, уйдя из АНБУ. Теперь с Ирукой в штабе он пересекался гораздо чаще. Тот так мило краснел, разговаривая с ним на «вы», а Какаши вертел в голове, как это «вы» они будут использовать поздним вечером – мысли очень стимулировали.   
Время шло, Ирука все еще преподавал в старшей группе и иногда сетовал, что к самым маленьким его не пускают.   
\- А какая разница? – однажды флегматично спросил Какаши, сидя на полу и точа кунай.  
\- Огромная! – тут же взорвался Ирука. – Тогда, ну, помнишь? Хокаге говорил со мной именно об этом.  
\- Тебе охота сопли вытирать?  
\- Дурак, - Ирука хлопнул его по башке полотенцем. – Я же с того самого разговора думаю, формулирую, представляю, что я скажу этим детям. Как буду слушать их, общаться с ними.  
\- Зачем? – снова спросил Какаши. – Шизик, тебе мало приключений на жопу?   
\- Пошел ты, - огрызнулся тот. – Младшие – это доверие, квалификация. Нужно быть высококлассным специалистом, а меня туда даже на практику не пускают.   
\- Слушай, тебе джинчурики в классе мало?   
\- У меня не только он, - ехидно заметил Ирука. – У меня еще и Учиха Саске, как думаешь, кто будет его сенсеем после выпуска?  
\- Может, Гай? – искренне предположил Какаши.   
\- Святая наивность, - Ирука плюхнулся на кровать. – Гай-сан не может, у него своя команда.   
\- Я и забыл, - Какаши оторвался от затачивания куная. – Что, думаешь, я? – опять это искреннее удивление в голосе, а вот глаз явно намекал на то, что Ируку разыгрывают.  
\- Ну, если подумать, - он остановился. - Может быть, конечно, - делая вид, что раздумывает. - Или, - задумался еще раз. – Ты! – рявкнул он и хлопнул полотенцем Какаши еще раз. – Так что готовься.   
\- Завалю, - пообещал Какаши.  
\- Ну-ну, я посмотрю, как ты Хокаге расскажешь, почему не взял Шаринган. 

И команду Какаши все-таки взял. Не потому что Хирудзен заставил, а во-первых, потому что прошли тест, во-вторых, потому что отношения в команде до боли напоминали кое-что из юности. Не полностью, конечно, но самые яркие моменты точно. Ну, а в-третьих, некий чунин играл тут не последнюю роль. Ирука впрямую не просил за седьмую команду, он даже в курсе распределения сенсеев не был, в это время он лежал в больнице. Порой Какаши казалось, что именно из-за этого мозги у него отключились и на радости, что с Ирукой все в порядке, он и взял этих малолетних придурков.   
\- Все-таки лучше команда из трех парней, - задумчиво вещал Какаши, сидя у Ируки на кухне. – Всегда есть шанс, что все окажутся натуралами.  
\- Ты это о чем? – Ирука бухнул на плиту чайник.   
\- Да о своих же. Сакура сохнет по Саске, Наруто сохнет по Сакуре и по Саске, похоже, тоже - Наруто такой разносторонний. Саске сохнет по кровавым убийствам. Вот что ты мне сосватал? – Какаши положил подбородок на кулак и с упреком посмотрел на Ируку.  
Ирука покраснел так, что казалось, его сейчас хватит удар, и начал шипеть – признак крайней степени взбешенности:  
\- Что ты за сенсей такой? Ни грамма уважения к подопечным.   
\- За что их уважать-то? – попытался вставить Какаши.  
\- Они люди. Они шиноби!  
\- Да? Ну, хорошо. Тогда буду уважать.  
Тут Ирука осознал, что Какаши опять шутит. Вечно он попадался на эти его подколки:  
\- Я тебя пришибу, - торжественно пообещал Ирука, - похороню в Лесу Смерти, и никто не найдет.  
\- Договорились, - кивнул Какаши.  
А перед чунинскими экзаменами страсти закипели еще сильнее. Дошло до ссоры, первой в совместном проживании, но очень жесткой. Ирука упрямо не желал принимать решение Какаши о выдвижении команды семь в соискатели на получение звания чунина. Больше всего он взъелся за глупую и неуместную шутку о нытье ребятишек. Да черт возьми! Как можно было при всех выдать такое? Чем Какаши вообще думал, когда открывал рот? Да, дети всегда ноют, что им плевые задания дают, а они невероятно круты и с любыми миссиями справятся, но чтобы взрослый, опытный наставник этим оправдывал выдвижение команды на столь опасное мероприятие? Неуместные шуточки вылезли Какаши боком.   
За первой ссорой была вторая - на тему «отшивания» Наруто. И опять Какаши дурковал дома, говоря, что Узумаки слишком шумный и башка от него трещит, а Саске совсем другое дело. Что Учиха с шаринганом и его легче учить - можно меньше напрягаться.   
Ирука шутку не оценил.   
Какаши ссоре и заявлению «не приходи» даже порадовался. Нужно было заняться Саске. На предстоящем бое с Гаарой у мелкого шансов не было никаких. Джинчурики есть джинчурики, а вот техники песка и полное отсутствие сдерживающих факторов у песчаника – все это сулило огромные неприятности на учиховскую задницу.   
Какаши рассчитывал переговорить с Ирукой, когда тот остынет. Ну, что ж теперь, если это «остынет» растянулось на месяц. Он ведь тоже сенсей, должен понимать. Возможно, Какаши перегнул палку с дуркованием и стоило бы говорить с Иркой серьезно, но так уж получилось, исправить можно и позже.   
\- Не так, Саске, - Какаши машинально одернул ученика. – Чакру нужно пускать изнутри, а не собирать снаружи.  
Должен же понять Ирука, что не отшивал Какаши Наруто, а передал более опытному. Все-таки Джирайя был сенсеем Четвертого Хокаге. Вряд ли Ирука поспорит с тем, что квалификация у жабьего отшельника гораздо выше, чем у самого Какаши. Нет, он вовсе не такое говно как учитель, но Саске в сложившейся ситуации был приоритетнее, ему надо было выжить. Неджи Наруто не убьет точно, а вот Гаара Саске, даже если вовремя вмешаться, попытается.   
И Какаши ученика тренировал - упорно, жестко, иногда резко – и с радостью наблюдал, как тот первый раз сконцентрировал в руке чидори. После первого раза пошло легче, теперь оставалось только разъяснить силу, направленность удара и скорость воздействия.   
А на соревнование они чуть было не опоздали. Вот мать же ж его, Какаши был уверен, что у него отличное чувство времени и что до получаса, нужного на дорогу, есть как минимум минут пятнадцать для последних наставлений, рассказов, напутствий. И почему у него все время так получается? Ладно, черт с ним, на арену вышли в срок и хорошо.   
Какаши ускакал на трибуны наблюдать за боем.   
Юный песчаник был очень силен, а Саске вначале, похоже, тормозил. Впрочем, Какаши успокоил сам себя – не тормозит, выжидает. Оказался прав. В результате Учиха победил бы, всяко за выпуск биджу соискателя как минимум бы дисквалифицировали, но нашлись дела поважнее и про генинов на арене все забыли.   
Едва поняв, что это нападение на деревню, Какаши призвал псов – отправил Биске, Булла и Ухея к Ируке с командой «помогать и защищать». А вот Паккуна, самого умного и опытного призывного, пришлось послать с ребятишками, спасать или помогать Учихе. Сам же кинулся в бой, с прикрывающим спину Гаем. Надо заметить, что и реальные военные действия этот Зеленый Зверь ухитрился превратить в состязания:  
\- У меня тридцать восемь, Какаши. А у тебя?  
«Вот же ж шило в жопе у человека», - подумал Какаши:  
\- Тридцать шесть, - буркнул он. – Давай на три яруса ниже.  
\- Давай! – откликнулся вечный соперник. - На раз-два. Три! Пошли! 

В это же время Умино Ирука дежурил у входа в бункер. Всех детей из Академии уже эвакуировали, все они были внутри. Немало в этом помогли примчавшиеся от Какаши псы. Булл так зараз перевозил пятерых из самых мелких, а Биске и Ухей подгоняли ребятишек постарше, клацая зубьями у ног.   
Подбежала очередная партия – в основном дети, растерянные женщины, по большей части гражданские, несколько мужчин.   
\- Внутрь! Внутрь! Быстро! – распоряжался у входа Ирука. – Он проводит, - махнул в сторону Булла.  
\- Это последние, - рядом опустился Биске. – Полная эвакуация с центрального сектора.   
\- Точно? Проверил?  
\- Точно! Никого из гражданских там уже нет.  
\- Значит, запечатываем, - бросил Ирука бойцу АНБУ, стоящему рядом с ним.   
\- Все внутрь, - распорядился АНБУ, ударом кулака обрушивая стену и начиная складывать печати.   
АНБУ, Биске и Ирука вернулись в общий зал. Там было еще много дел: переговорить с перепуганными детьми, успокоить их, также с куда более перепуганными взрослыми. Да и с АНБУ тоже. Разговор был не из приятных, но необходимость его Ирука понимал.  
\- Если они пробьются сюда, Умино-сан? Старшие ученики - они почти генины, а здесь много гражданских. Нужно прикинуть оборону.   
После этого Ирука пошел беседовать с юными шиноби по второму разу. Ребятишки из Академии встряхивались и сосредотачивались, слушая о своей нужности в боевых действиях.  
\- Да, Ирука-сенсей! Да! Ирука-сенсей, - кивала малышня и буквально подбиралась на глазах, делились на группы для обороны, назначенные сенсеем.  
Из дальних районов гражданских привела Анко, сообщив:  
\- Западный вход запечатан.  
\- Остался восточный, - выдохнул над ухом у Ируки один из АНБУ. – Ждем еще двенадцать минут и запечатываем изнутри.  
\- Подождите! – взвился Ирука. - А если они не успеют?  
\- Есть общие положения по тревоге и эвакуации. Мы здесь тринадцать минут. Еще двенадцать и запечатываем.   
\- Я знаю, - злобно рыкнул Ирука. – Булл, Биске, Ухей! На разведку! Помогать, тащить, если надо. Информацию сразу!  
Три призывных пса смазанными тенями метнулись из бункера. Стоящий рядом АНБУ удивился:  
\- Я не знал, что у вас есть призывные собаки, Ирука-сенсей.  
\- Это не мои, - буркнул он, вглядываясь в темень тоннеля.   
\- А, - глубокомысленно ответил АНБУ.  
Еще минуты три стояли молча, глядя в темноту, ожидая хоть какого-то знака. И знак появился – под ноги выкатился Биске:  
\- Идут, - откашлявшись, прохрипел пес. - Минут десять надо.   
Ирука в отчаяние смотрел то на Биске, то на АНБУ. Так хотелось вырваться наружу и помчаться помогать. АНБУ похоже понял:  
\- Бегите, - кивнул он. – Но вы понимаете, если что… - вслух «запечатаю и оставлю на верную смерть» не сказал, однако это было и так ясно.  
Ирука, разумеется, понимал, но так было лучше, лучше, чем сидеть и ждать. И он помчался. Он точно знал, кто идет с восточного сектора – гражданские ясли, больница, тоже гражданская, и гражданский детский дом. Ну, не могли они быстро передвигаться, и только такой ответственный придурок как Эбису, его старый знакомый, мог взяться за эвакуацию этого сектора. АНБУ это не объяснишь, у него свои предписания, и он, черт возьми, прав. Нельзя рисковать тысячей ради сотни. Все это Ирука понимал, но они должны были попытаться успеть.   
С добрый десяток клонов Эбису тащили на себе самых маленьких и абсолютно неходячих. Издалека увидев эту процессию, Ирука максимально напрягся и выдал столько клонов, сколько могли нести груз, не хлопаясь, как мыльные пузыри, от малой концентрации чакры.   
\- Конохамару? – выкрикнул Эбису.  
\- Внутри, - подхватывая на руки очередного мелкого и отбирая у всполошенной мамаши грудничка, крикнул Ирука. – Бегите, принесу, - рявкнул на гражданскую он и кинулся вперед.   
Все равно толпа передвигалась слишком медленно, они бы не успели, но тут хлопнуло дзюцу перемещения, потом еще одно, потом еще и еще. Четверо АНБУ складывали печати, создавая клонов, подхватывали на руки не только малышей, но и почтенных граждан, и вихрем несли ко входу в убежище. Эвакуированы все были в четыре минуты. Вход запечатали даже не в критическое время.   
Уже в бункере Ирука подошел к АНБУ:  
\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил он.  
\- Пожалуйста, - откликнулся боец. – А этот сектор, похоже, проблемный. Там мало одного человека.  
\- Там не один, там больше. Прикрыть остались.  
\- Понятно.  
\- И все же, я очень, очень вам благодарен, АНБУ-сан, - Ирука коротко поклонился.   
\- Да бросьте вы, - забормотал боец. – Песчаников в зоне видимости не было, змеи были в центре, а если б я запечатал вход и оставил вас снаружи, семпай бы меня на лоскутки порезал. Ой! - совсем по-мальчишески осекся он.  
Ирука, однако, решил не усугублять, втягивая АНБУ в сомнительный разговор - вернулся в центральную пещеру проверить, что и как. Все было в порядке. Он прислонился к земляной стене, опускаясь на корточки - передохнуть, на минуту, не более. Нужно было собрать мысли в кучку, внутренне встряхнуться.  
Чуть отпустило физическое напряжение, немедленно началось психологическое. Навалились вопросы. Как там сверху? Наруто, другие? Какаши?   
Ирука сглотнул, и тут по краю глаза словно мазнуло – стоит Какаши. Ирука резко обернулся – в пещере, тяжело дыша, лежал Биске. «Вот ведь, - заметил сам себе Ирука, - дошел. Я что, чакру его ловлю и вижу там, где нет? Этак еще чуть-чуть и в сенсоры заберут, а копаться в чужих мозгах я не хочу точно». Ирука еще раз покосился на Биске – на Какаши тот никак не походил. «Да-а, все сходят с ума по-своему», - закончил мысль он.   
Размышления об индивидуальном сумасшествии плавно перетекли в сторону Какаши. Тот, вот,   
прикалывается все время, зубоскалит, хоть бы раз что то серьезно рассказал. Послушать его, так на миссии он ходит цветочки собирать, ученики у него – засранцы, но круче горы Фудзияма, все враги – выпускницы пансионата для девочек, а уж эти его вечные блуждания на дороге жизни, которые оказываются попаданием в госпиталь… АНБУ-йскую маску снял, тряпичную оставил и маску под маской, похоже, тоже. Он что без этого уже не может? Раньше Ирука думал, что ему-то Какаши говорит что-то откровенно, теперь этой уверенности не было. Ведь сбагрил Наруто. Откровенно же сбагрил. Взялся за Саске. Казалось, что дуркует, выяснилось - нет. И никогда, никогда, сволочь, серьезно не разговаривает.   
Ирука поднялся, разминая ноги, прошелся по пещере, проверяя обстановку. Все было нормально. Он вернулся на прежнее место и продолжил обдумывать поведение Какаши. Откуда это стремление отгородиться ото всех? Как появилась эта маска, скрывающая настоящего Какаши? Ирука работал с детьми не так давно, но некоторого опыта уже набрался, посему предположения у него были. Как и все в деревне, Ирука знал историю Белого Клыка Конохи. Пожалуй, с точки зрения Ируки, ее можно было бы назвать историей двойного предательства – сначала интересов деревни, а потом – собственного сына. Ирука знал, что такое быть сиротой, он ведь тоже прятал свое горе, свою боль под маской, но он был ребенком героев, а вот Какаши остался один с ярлыком сына предателя. Возможно, благодаря Хокаге, его и не травили в Конохе, но сам Какаши? Что чувствовал он? Тряпичная маска появилась тогда, и, почти наверняка, одновременно с ней и та, вторая. «Дрянь же ты, Сакумо Хатаке», - Ирука стукнулся затылком о стену, прерывая поток мыслей.   
Ирука посидел некоторое время, прислушиваясь. В пещере негромко переговаривались, звуков снаружи слышно не было, и он снова отдался своим мыслям. Теперь они переключились на Хатаке-старшего. Да, то, что тот сделал с собой, Ирука по-прежнему осуждал, но… Неожиданно, он задумался о причине. Предательство. Сакумо спас людей и провалил задание – это, конечно, неправильно. А сегодняшний АНБУ? Он ведь тоже нарушил приказ, спасая даже не свою команду, людей совершенно ему незнакомых. Да еще, судя по всему, отдал приказ другим бойцам помогать. Такой поступок вполне можно оценить как измену! Он тоже был неправильным, им просто повезло. Возможно, Хатаке-старший оказался слишком человечным? Наверняка он просчитывал варианты, просто что-то пошло не так. Но разве за это нужно затравить человека так, что смерть кажется единственным выходом? Разве заслуги перед деревней ничего не стоят? Почему все отвернулись от Белого Клыка, где были люди, называющие себя друзьями? Хотя, да – с горечью признал Ирука, очень трудно выступить наперекор общественному мнению. Наверное, это мог бы сделать человек по-настоящему любящий, для которого важен был бы только Сакумо и который, наплевав на всех, давал бы тепло и поддержку. Пожалуй, тогда Хатаке-старший не сделал бы того, что в итоге совершил, а Какаши…   
Прямо из стены вышел Сакумо Хатаке, присел рядом, обеими руками сжал руку Ируки:  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он проникновенно, глядя в глаза.  
Над ухом Ируки клацнули зубы.  
\- Булл! – вскинулся Ирука, просыпаясь. – Ты что, с ума сошел?  
Пес стоял, ощетинившись, и смотрел злобно, но не на Ируку, а чуть за него. Он обернулся – ничего.  
\- Булл, - Ирука протянул руку. - Что там?  
Пес спокойно перенес прикосновения, поглаживания, но злобного взгляда от стены не отводил. Впрочем, очнувшись и посетовав на себя за то, что так нелепо отключился, Ирука направился к ученикам – снова разговаривать, отвлекать от страшных мыслей до окончания боя за Коноху – и на призывного пса внимание обращать было некогда. Да и потом тоже. Едва выйдя из бункера, все узнали страшную весть – Третий Хокаге умер.

Предаваться горю было некогда. Дел было слишком много: составляли списки погибших, выдавали тела родственникам, в спешном порядке отправлялись на миссии шиноби, да и отстраивать Коноху тоже надо было. Некое подобие порядка не без труда, но удалось наладить.  
А вот в день похорон Хирудзена Сарутоби началось непонятно что - пропал гражданский.   
На поиски пропавшего отправили несколько отрядов, опасаясь действий со стороны других деревень. Нашли быстро, и часа не прошло. Гражданский был мертв. Видимых смертельных повреждений не наблюдалось, только ногти сломаны, пальцы стерты в кровь, но от такого не умирают! Судя по следам, тот пытался расцарапать голыми руками каменную глыбу, перекрывающую вход в самые старые катакомбы. Надпись «Угроза обвала! Опасно!» валялась в ногах гражданского.  
Труп доставили в морг. Вскрытие показало, что ни ядов, ни какого-то другого воздействия не было.   
Спустя пару дней пропал чунин. Нашли там же, живым, но… каменная глыба была разбита направленным ударом, усиленным чакрой. Чунин же прошел внутрь по тоннелю, уперся в еще одну преграду, правда, на нее были наложены барьерные печати – дальше двигаться не смог, стоял, тупо пялясь на символы. Осознанных действий от чунина так и не добились – отправили в больницу.  
Если бы в то же время в деревне не появился Учиха Итачи, по Конохе поползли бы слухи, но два эти инцидента объединили в один - списали на гендзюцу отступника. Да и немудрено – сам Хатаке Какаши тоже валялся овощем после встречи с ним, а ведь сильнейший ниндзя! А тут еще и Хокаге нового не назначили – не до слухов и предположений было.   
Впрочем, Джирайе все это не помешало. После разговора со старейшинами он сам направился в катакомбы, предварительно посоветовавшись с Жабьим Мудрецом.   
То, что события у старых заброшенных катакомб никоим образом не связаны с Итачи Учиха, он знал, как и то, что попытка прорваться туда – признак надлома в сдерживающем барьере.   
Однажды они уже запечатывали Это, может, стоит просто обновить печать? Хотя бы попытаться. Сейчас с Джирайей не было ни Цунаде с Кацую, ни Хирудзена с Королем Обезьян, ни этого засранца Орочимару с его Змеей. Но… надо было что-то делать, иначе Коноха вымрет полностью, как и предупреждал Третий.  
Джирайя сделал все, что мог – хоть абсолютно не был уверен, что его печать для демонов и печать Гамабунты остановят того, кто пробивается изнутри. Нужно было искать соратников. Если на Орочимару рассчитывать не приходилось, а Третий умер, то уж Цунаде должна зашевелить своими прекрасными ножками, тем более, что ее назначили главой деревни, пусть пока и абстрактно.   
Ранним утром из ворот деревни Джирайя вышел с Наруто в поисках сокомандницы. Обычно Жабий Отшельник ходил окольными путями, ему нравился сам процесс бродяжничества, однако сейчас вместе с учеником шел конкретно и очень быстро. Времени было в обрез.   
Цунаде он нашел там, где и рассчитывал – за игорным столом. Не обошлось без проблем, но Джирайе было не привыкать. Главное - уболтал Принцессу Слизней, а остальное – мелочи.

\- Ты знаешь, оно опять стучит, - сообщил Джирайя Цунаде по пути в Коноху. – Я поставил новые печати, но, сдается мне, этого маловато.  
\- Это ты про тот бункер, который…  
\- Про него, про него. А еще, - Джирайя закинул руки за голову, - мне кажется, что там все к гребаной матери трескается. Кстати, Кацую ведь тогда тоже давала какие-то печати? Лучше бы взять их здесь, подальше от деревни.  
\- Подожди, - женщина остановилась и остановила спутника, упершись ему рукой в плечо, - ты что, с ума сошел? Ты же понимаешь, чем это грозит?  
\- Там нашли двоих, - спокойно продолжал Джирайя. – Мертвого гражданского, который пытался процарапать вход, и шиноби, который разрушил первую преграду – он чокнулся.  
\- Поняла, – Цунаде сошла с дороги и начала складывать печати призыва.

\- Похоже, не только в Конохе сходят с ума, – ворчал спустя сутки Джирайя. – Чем ты думала, когда поперлась к нему одна? Ты думаешь, он все эти годы огород в деревне вскапывал?  
\- Это был шанс! – огрызалась она. – Раз уж он обезумел настолько, что решился подпустить меня к себе и позволить воздействие, я не могла его упустить!  
\- Кстати! – Джирайя затормозился и повернулся к спутнице. – А ты права! Орочимару ведь всегда был паранойиком, а тут... Странно это, не находишь?  
\- Странно, действительно странно, – задумчиво согласилась Цунаде.  
\- А все же, – радостно сменил тему Джирайя, – пропала бы ты без нас, Принцесса!  
Цунаде фыркнула.  
\- А ты мне проблемы подсовываешь, дорогой. Почему сам пост не принял?  
\- Да какой из меня Хокаге? – хмыкнул Джирайя, глядя на самозабвенно тараторящего Наруто. – Мне бы этого девятихвостого удержать.   
\- А ты его уводишь?  
\- Конечно, еще не хватало лишнего воздействия. Я говорил с жабами, и один из них, помнишь, такой важный, на свиток похож?  
\- Помню.  
\- Он сказал, что мембрана вибрирует, даже в их мире слышно, и посоветовал, настойчиво так посоветовал, забрать джинчурики. И еще одно – убрать из деревни тех, кто призывом пользуется. Нельзя открывать врата – открытие любых врат разрушает барьер, однажды он расколется.   
\- Сделаю, - буркнула Цунаде, входя в ворота Конохи. – Будь уверен.   
\- Мы с Наруто уйдем послезавтра, - пообещал Джирайя. 

С первого же дня вступления на пост главы деревни Цунаде разослала, куда смогла, всех шиноби, которые подписывали контракт с призывными. Время она выиграла, но немного.   
\- Стучит, - сообщила Кацуйю спустя месяц. - Очень стучит.  
\- Но что там? Объясни мне! – кусая накрашенный ноготь, спросила Цунаде.  
\- Я не знаю, Цунаде-сама, - кажется, призывной слизень был весьма расстроен, говоря об этом.  
\- Проклятье , - буркнула Пятая Хокаге. – Уходи, - обратилась она к Кацуйю, а сама запрыгнула на ветку, направляясь в Коноху.  
Чтобы пообщаться со своим призывным слизнем, приходилось оставлять в Конохе клона для отвода глаз, а самой уходить далеко за пределы деревни. Выход из сложившейся ситуации пока не был найден. Нельзя же просто взять и перенести всю Коноху километров на тридцать от этого проклятого бункера. Впрочем, если все так будет продолжаться, то придется – жители были важнее географического размещения.  
Совет джирайевских жаб помогал мало – все равно время от времени у входа в катакомбы отлавливали спятивших шиноби. Те не были агрессивны. Они могли передвигаться, даже разговаривать, но совершенно не реагировали на внешние раздражители. Вылечить или хотя бы временно вернуть их в реальность не могла даже Цунаде, и нельзя было вечно держать это втайне. Рано или поздно начнут задавать вопросы напрямую.   
На пятый месяц правления Пятой Хокаге в больнице держали уже одиннадцать шиноби разного ранга – от чунинов до бойцов подразделения по тактике и убийствам. Это было скверно, но нарисовалась тенденция.   
Ее отметил гражданский психиатр, хоть и сам не понял, на какую мысль натолкнул он Цунаде. Вроде на обычном совещании по проблемам финансирования больницы он посетовал, что шиноби работают в чрезмерно стрессовом состоянии. Видимо, поделившись этим выводом, хотел показать то, что о шиноби он тоже печется, ценит, понимает важность их работы. Гражданский психиатр, подумать только, гражданский! Рассказывал ей, одному их легендарных саннинов, о том, что есть понятие «пост-травматического синдрома».   
\- К чему вы это? – проникновенно глядя в глаза, спросила Цунаде, хоть и очень хотелось стукнуть этого горе-доктора по голове.  
\- Как к чему? – искренне изумился тот. – Так полный коллапс личности у тех, кто пережидал нападение Орочимару-сама в катакомбах. Они же поэтому туда ломятся!  
Цунаде чуть не взвыла. Боги! Это было то! Этот гражданский подкинул как раз недостающий кусочек информации. Заодно больно ткнул Пятую в собственную дурость. Если бы она не скрывала все то, что знает от главного аналитика, возможно, он эту тенденцию отметил бы раньше – он-то, в отличие от действующей Хокаге, был при нападении на Коноху. Впрочем, сетовать было некогда, а то, что она успела узнать о Шикаку, подсказывало, что он давно уже обо всем догадался. 

\- Шикаку, - Цунаде уселась за стол. – Есть проблема.   
\- У нас их довольно много, - осторожно ответил тот, присаживаясь напротив главы деревни.  
\- Есть одна важная, и ты о ней знаешь.  
\- М… дайте подумать, - он посмотрел в потолок, - вы про одиннадцать чокнутых в больнице?  
\- Про них, - кивнула Цунаде. – Я сегодня говорила с гражданским психиатром. Он сказал мне «пост-травматический синдром».  
\- Странное определение для шиноби, Хокаге-сама, не находите? – Шикаку перевел взгляд на главу деревни. – Еще более странное для АНБУ.  
\- Шикаку, - Цунаде наклонилась над столом, - все очень скверно, я прошу тебя, разговаривай по-человечески.   
\- Хорошо, - глава совета джонинов наклонился со своей стороны. – В подземелье было двадцать четыре действующих бойца. У двадцати трех из них наблюдались, - он замялся, - неадекватные поведенческие реакции.  
\- То есть все они «съезжали».   
\- Да, - согласился Шикаку. – Но замечено одно «но», если их удалить из деревни, они вполне вменяемы, четко ведут боевые действия, прикрывают свои отряды. Это странно, но факт.  
\- Так вот почему, - Цунаде только сейчас начала это осознавать, - в Академии работает столько учителей на замене?  
\- К сожалению, да, - он кивнул. – Почти все преподаватели были в бункере. И почти все начали неадекватно вести себя здесь.   
\- Да-а, - протянула Цунаде, - а я то думала, отчего это даже моя личная охрана в школе преподает?  
\- Вынужденная мера, Хокаге-сама, - пожал плечами Шикаку. – Вы же понимаете, что дети тоже были в бункере и что если разом съедут две сотни почти генинов...   
\- Понимаю, - буркнула Цунаде. – В общем, я все поняла. И эти идиотские распределения миссий, и… - Хокаге замолчала.   
\- Вы ничего не хотите рассказать, Цунаде-сама? Возможно, некая информация…  
\- Расскажу, - пообещала она, перебивая Шикаку, потерла лицо руками, сосредотачиваясь. – Скрывать информацию дальше я не намерена.  
И начала.  
Много лет назад к Цунаде пришла Кацуйю, сама, без призыва, и попросила подойти к одному из старых бункеров. Там уже была толпа. Рядом с Хирудзеном стояли Орочимару и Джирайя, а за спинами их призывные. Все они готовились запечатать каменный мешок, в котором было нечто, чего Цунаде на этот момент не могла ни понять, ни определить. Нечто было безумно сильным и на несколько секунд Цунаде, кажется, даже отключилась под воздействием. Тогда она увидела Дана, который тянул к ней руку и просил:  
\- Цунаде, выпусти меня.  
Помогла техника сбрасывания гендзюцу и сидящая на плече часть Кацуйю.  
Цунаде не очень поняла, зачем звали их, людей, призывные сделали все сами. Потом Хирудзен сурово распорядился:  
\- Орочимару, зайди ко мне.   
А их с Джирайей отпустил, не забыв напомнить, что о произошедшем стоит молчать.  
Они и молчали, а спустя годы Цунаде поняла, в каком процессе участвовала и чьих рук это было дело. Убегающий из Конохи, на редкость бездарно «спалившийся», Орочимару натолкнул на мысль, что там, тогда, взял он на себя куда больше, чем мог поднять.   
\- Может, это То, что вы запечатали, повлияло на его обычную осторожность? – отметил Шикаку.  
\- Точно повлияло, - хмыкнула Цунаде. – И тогда, и недавно. А знаешь, - Пятая задумчиво смотрела на главу совета джонинов, - он ведь всем помочь хотел. Избавить от ран, боли, чтобы не умирали молодые и юные. Он медиком хотел стать. Только пути искал странные. Вот, нашел, - Цунаде поникла.   
\- Что же он там создал?  
\- Скорее уж призвал, - поправила Хокаге. – Этого мне даже Кацуйю не сказала. Когда мы пришли, первый барьер уже был, мы только добавили второй и третий. Кацуйю говорит, что стучит мембрана между мирами и все.  
\- Стучит, - повторил Шикаку, - Иноичи вот тоже говорит: стучит на разрыв. А что разрывает, кто стучит, объяснить не может.   
\- Ладно, - перевела разговор Цунаде, - так что там с Академией?  
\- Все нормально, - Шикаку отодвинулся от стола. – Остался только Умино без замены, но с ним вроде все в порядке.   
\- Странно, - отметила Цунаде.  
\- Странно, - согласился тот.   
– Может быть, в нем что-то… - начала Хокаге.  
\- Может быть, - кивнул Шикаку, - наблюдаем. И еще одно, Цунаде-сама, я хотел сказать, что ваша охрана, как и отправленные за пределы деревни бойцы АНБУ, знают, что выполняют ваш личный приказ.  
\- Спасибо, Шикаку, - Цунаде едва заметно улыбнулась. - Ты хорошо оцениваешь степень опасности. Хочу тебе еще кое-что рассказать. Посмотри на меня внимательно, - Пятая Хокаге замерла. – Перед тем, как мы вернулись в Коноху, был один эпизод. Ко мне пришел Орочимару, ему нужны были мои способности целителя. Это не похоже на него, но мы сейчас решили, что он попал под влияние этого Нечто.  
Шикаку кивнул:   
– Полагаю, еще тогда появился надлом, а сейчас, когда Оно активизировалось, он слишком близко подошел к Конохе.  
\- Верно, – согласилась Пятая. – Я пошла на встречу с ним, предварительно подсыпав Джирайе снотворное. Как ты считаешь, я вменяема?   
Несколько долгих минут он рассматривал главу деревни и в конце концов вынес вердикт:  
\- Цунаде-сама, вы вменяемы.  
\- Можешь идти.  
Шикаку вышел из кабинета, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, а Цунаде, оставшись одна, взялась за пересмотр списка сильнейших шиноби деревни. Практически все они были на длительных миссиях – все те, кто мог призывать животных. Надо было хотя бы часть из них вернуть в деревню. Угроза в виде спятивших детей Академии пугала гораздо больше, чем непонятно что, сидящее в каменном мешке. Потеря целого поколения шиноби – слишком большая роскошь для Конохи. 

Приказ о возвращении в Коноху Какаши малость удивил. Не то чтобы он желал и дальше бегать от одного заказчика к другому, но было в этом нечто непонятное. Уже полгода как запасы оружия, одежды и медикаментов он получал из свитков с дзюцу переноса, и задания присылались с соколами. Это было логически обосновано и правильно. Конохе требовалось в спешном порядке восстанавливать статус, а дорога в деревню и обратно занимала время. Но на завершение текущей миссии оставалось всего ничего – дней пять от силы. К чему такая спешка? С чего вдруг столь настойчивый приказ?  
Присланный на замену чунин пожал плечами:  
\- Да вроде нормально все. Чокнутых, правда, стало больше, но в остальном без проблем. Может, боятся, что и вы ку-ку? – чунин звонко рассмеялся, не обращая внимания на хмурый взгляд.  
\- Угу, - кивнул Какаши и рванул домой, в Коноху.  
Старая, почти забытая паранойя снова всколыхнулась предчувствием огромных неприятностей. Игнорировать ее было бы глупо. С Орочимару ведь не ошибся? Змеиный саннин, что б его, все-таки докопался до техник Второго Хокаге, оживляя давно умерших. Что этот отступник опять вытворил? Или не он, а кто-то другой? И что еще за чокнутые в Конохе?  
Впрочем, информации для анализа было слишком мало, а изводить себя домыслами на пустом месте - глупо.   
Какаши увеличил скорость передвижения, подходя практически к максимуму – быстрее доберется, быстрее узнает. Главное, чтобы с Ирукой ничего не случилось, а остальное - мелочи.

И снова на рассвете Какаши подходил к деревне.  
\- Йо, - привычно, с тенью лени в голосе, поздоровался он с дежурными у ворот.  
Котецу и Изумо, хмурясь, кивнули в знак приветствия.  
\- М-м? – задал Какаши привычный вопрос, в привычно странной форме.  
Те синхронно пожали плечами:  
\- Завтра в двенадцать совет джонинов.  
Вот и первый ответ нашелся – приказ о быстром возвращении в деревню мог быть продиктован необходимостью сбора кворума на совете. Ну что ж, раз до сбора джонинов оставалось больше суток… Поблагодарив дежурных за информацию, Какаши пошел домой. Ну, как домой? К одному чунину. Все-таки хорошо, что отчетов сдавать не надо, а штаб открывается намного позже – времени в запасе было много. Этот факт здорово будоражил: Какаши до чертиков соскучился. Организм требовал дозу отменного секса, а усталая психика – разрядки - увидеть, облапать, наконец-то убедиться, что с Ирукой все в порядке. А потом можно будет пошататься по Конохе, пособирать слухи, сплетни, предположения и подкормить информацией свою паранойю.  
Перед дверью в квартиру Ируки, Какаши затормозился. Проснулась не только паранойя, но и страх. А что, если… Его полгода в Конохе не было, да и расстались, толком не помирившись. Мало ли, вдруг Ирука уже… И конец всему? Открывать своим ключом Какаши не посмел – коротко постучался. Ирука распахнул дверь, сделал шаг вперед и прошептал:  
\- Привет. Заходи, - ухватил за руку, мало что силком не затянул в квартиру. - Как миссия?  
Какаши выдохнул с облегчением. Значит, ждал. Значит, все как прежде. Значит, уют и постоянство он не потерял, сберег.  
\- Да так себе, - Какаши скидывал жилет, щурясь в улыбке. – Ничего сложного, но занудная. Есть что пожрать?  
\- Нету, - рассмеялся Ирука, счастливо сияя глазами. – Надо в магазин идти. Мелкий заходил – все сожрал.  
\- И зачем ты его пускаешь? – скорее для порядку, чем злобно проворчал Какаши.   
\- Что значит зачем? – тут же окрысился Ирука. – Он тебе не чужой на минуточку.  
\- Ну да, - мирно согласился Какаши. – Теперь уж точно не чужой.  
И, притянув к себе Ируку, прижав покрепче, шепнул:  
\- Соскучился очень.  
\- Я быстро, – пообещал Ирука, вывернулся из объятий и побежал за едой.   
\- Только это, – провозгласил он по возвращении, ставя на стол коробочки с лапшой быстрого приготовления. – Рано очень, остальное все закрыто.  
\- Да без разницы, - Какаши пошел ставить чайник. – Даже лучше, пять минут и готово.  
Развалившись на кровати, он поглощал растворимый рамен, слушал ворчание Ируки о том, что негоже есть в постели, и был абсолютно доволен жизнью. 

А потом был секс – яркий, эмоциональный, жаркий, с громкими выкриками и стонами. Родное и такое желанное тело, словно плавилось от прикосновений, успокаивая, заверяя Какаши – скучал, ждал. После Ирука щекотно перебирал пальцами в районе позвоночника, прижимался всем телом, сопел блаженно.  
\- Ты чего? – фыркнув, поинтересовался Какаши.  
\- А тебе не нравится? – Ирука навис сверху.  
\- Нравится, - пожал плечами он и заметил кое-что. – Зачем это здесь? – ткнул пальцем на подоконник, приподнимаясь.  
Как только раньше не увидел?!  
На нем была фотография Какаши и отца. Этот снимок он держал у себя в квартире, глубоко зарытым в бумагах, все не решался выбросить. Выходит, Ирука ходил к нему в его отсутствие, да еще и копался без разрешения в вещах, точно ему не предназначенных?   
\- А что? – искренне удивился тот. – Тебя он настолько раздражает?  
\- Кто разрешал тебе входить в мой дом? – прорычал Какаши, пытаясь вывернуться из объятий.   
\- Брось, - Ирука усилил нажим. – Я ведь однажды пришел и оказался очень кстати.  
\- Ну да, - Какаши обмяк, заодно вспомнив, что сам показывал, где лежит ключ. – Очень кстати. Но это фото мне не нравится. Выброси его.  
\- А вот перестань! – Ирука приподнялся. – Он часть твоей жизни – важная и большая, и, между прочим, есть чем гордиться.  
\- Ладно, - смирился Какаши, утягивая Ируку под одеяло, ругаться он явно не собирался, но после его ухода в Академию, все-таки выбросил фотографию.  
К вечернему разносу устроенному Ирукой по возращении домой, Какаши готов не был.   
\- Зачем? – орал тот. – Мало того что ты запрещаешь ему приходить сюда, ты еще и фотографии выкидываешь? Ты за кого меня принимаешь?   
\- Ирука, - пытался вставить хоть слово Какаши.  
\- Я не желаю! Ты слышишь? Не желаю становиться барьером между тобой и твоим сыном, - выкрикнул Ирука. – Я хорошо лажу с детьми, - сбавив тон, продолжил он, - уверен, что найду общий язык и с Какаши.  
\- С Какаши? – тупо переспросил Какаши.  
\- Пойми его, - горячо продолжал Ирука. – Матери нет, ты – отгораживаешься. Каким он вырастет? Мальчику нужна семья, тепло, уют, понимание, поддержка. Зачем ты отталкиваешь его?  
\- Отталкиваю? Какаши? – все более недоумевая, переспросил Какаши.  
\- Сакумо, - Ирука дернул его за рукав. – Не запрещай ему приходить сюда. Нет, не в любое время, конечно, - глаза у него игриво заблестели, - но пускай?  
\- А… - это был максимум, на что хватило Какаши.  
Вот сейчас он все осознал, неотвратимо и бесповоротно. «Мелкий все сожрал» - Наруто в деревне нет, он ушел с Джирайей. Получается, что «мелкий» - это он? Хатаке Какаши? А Ирука счастливой семейной жизнью живет с его отцом? Сакумо Хатаке? И те жесты после секса – Ирука перебирал воображаемые волосы отца?  
Вот это ситуация! Нужно было что-то делать - либо вести в госпиталь, ко всем остальным спятившим, либо попытаться вернуть реальность.   
\- Ирука, это я – Какаши. Ты меня видишь?  
\- А? Вижу, конечно. Проходи, ужинать будешь? Я только из магазина.  
\- Не буду, - Какаши резко дернул Ируку за руку. – Мне двадцать восемь, я взрослый! Ты живешь со мной, а не с моим отцом!  
Ирука замер на пару секунд, в глазах было непонимание и словно какая-то пленка. Потом, тряхнув головой, Ирука схватил за руку Какаши, подтянул к себе и отвесил шлепка:  
\- Вот маленький засранец, - прошипел он.  
Какаши дернулся, Ирука продолжал его удерживать, но уже обеими руками за плечи:  
\- Какаши, - доверительно начал он, глядя тепло в глаза, - я никому не скажу, что ты так использовал Хенге. Но не надо, не делай так больше. Поверь, папа любит тебя и тебе совсем не зачем играть в подобные игры со взрослыми. Знаешь, они могут закончиться очень скверно.   
\- Твою ж мать! – взвыл Какаши, вырываясь, приседая под стенкой и обдумывая, что предпринять.  
Ирука потерял к нему интерес, вроде его и не замечал вовсе, копошился на кухне, что-то тихо мурлыкая под нос.   
Все-таки нужно в госпиталь, решил Какаши. Ирука, несомненно, съехал. Так же как и добрых два десятка других шиноби. А ведь Шикаку сегодня так славно рассказывал, что из всех находящихся в бункере один Умино остался адекватным. Какаши был безмерно счастлив, думая, что ему чертовски повезло сохранить свою семью. Богов и судьбу благодарил за такой подарок. Ошибся. Как же было обидно. Больно. Отец… Будь он проклят! Мало того, что бросил его тогда, лишил такой нужной поддержки, так и тут вылез и опять отобрал то, что Какаши с таким трудом нашел, берег, как мог, холил, лелеял. И с того света ухитрился!  
\- Пойдем, нам надо сходить в одно место, - кусая губы, но стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно, предложил Какаши вслух, поднимаясь и подходя осторожно к Ируке.   
\- Может, после ужина? – предложил тот. – Почти все готово уже.  
\- Ладно, – согласился Какаши.  
За столом кусок в горло не лез, Ирука снова начал называть его «Сакумо». Еле дотянув до конца трапезы, Какаши сгрузил посуду в раковину и заторопился:  
\- Идем, давай!  
\- Ну, пойдем, - пожав плечами, согласился Ирука.  
«У меня он хотя бы спрашивал куда, - злился Какаши. – Значит «этому» он доверяет больше, чем мне?»  
По дороге в госпиталь Какаши отмечал, что Ирука действительно вполне адекватен во внешнем общении. Он отвечал на приветствия, перебрасывался парой слов со знакомыми – не узнавал Ирука только его, Какаши. Шикаку был прав, выявить отклонения у чунина до встречи с Хатаке было невозможно. А войдя в больницу, Какаши заколебался – куда идти? Сразу в психиатрическое отделение? Или как-то объяснить суть проблемы дежурному медику? Нет, плохая идея. Тут Ирука снова огорошил. Похлопав по плечу, сказал:   
\- Ты иди, я здесь подожду, - и взяв журнал, уселся на диванчик в приемной.  
\- Да что ж такое? – мысленно взвыл Какаши. Значит, Ирука считает, что в больницу пришел Сакумо, а его позвал с собой за компанию? Теперь госпиталь хорошим выходом не казался. Сглупил он, сглупил! К Хокаге надо было идти! Впрочем, еще не поздно, Ирука же сказал, что подождет, а значит, время есть. Промчавшись по больничному коридору, Какаши выпрыгнул в окно туалета и использовал дзютсу перемещения.  
Пятая выслушала молча. Задумчиво побарабанив пальцами по столу, повернулась к Шизуне:  
\- Пусть найдут Нара Шикаку. Скажите, что я жду его в госпитале. Идем, Какаши. Шикаку-сан расскажет тебе, что нужно делать, а ты ему – то же, что и мне.  
Ирука довольно сильно удивился, увидев рядом с любовником главу деревни.  
\- Хокаге-сама, – поклонился он, и тут же встревожился. – Что? С Сакумо-саном что-то не так?  
Цунаде бросила быстрый взгляд на Какаши. Тот был мрачен.  
\- В пределах нормы, – спокойно ответила та, – но мне нужно осмотреть вас.  
Ирука покраснел. Впрочем, перечить Хокаге и врачу в одном лице он не собирался и послушно пошел по коридору в смотровую.  
\- Итак… – Цунаде повернулась к Ируке. Тут что-то кольнуло в шею, и мир вокруг поплыл.

Ирука мчался по ночной Конохе, а в голове стучало: «Скорей! Скорей! Быстрей!» - куда мчался, он не очень понимал, но знал точно, что там необходим. Старый дом на краю деревни. И тут словно что-то взорвалось в мозгу – он все вспомнил! И где он, и для чего он здесь. Ирука ворвался внутрь, едва не выбив входную дверь.  
\- Стой! – заорал он с порога. – Немедленно прекрати!   
Полураздетый Сакумо повернулся к нему, держа у живота танто.   
\- Я не позволю! – зарычал Ирука, прыгая от порога и хватая ладонями короткий меч, отводя от беззащитного живота. – Я не позволю тебе! Слышишь, дурак?  
\- Отпусти, - пальцы Сакумо на рукоятке побелели. – Ты же знаешь, что говорят в деревне.  
\- А мне плевать! – не разжимая захвата, рыкнул Ирука ему в лицо. – Если хотя бы два человека в деревне любят тебя и зависят от тебя, то ты не имеешь права умереть – разве это не твои слова? А что ты делаешь сейчас?  
Ирука сильнее сжал клинок, перерезая сухожилия.  
\- Тебе придется отрезать мне пальцы для того, чтобы освободить меч, – Ирука смотрел в глаза Сакумо с непримиримой решительностью.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! Разожми руки!   
Ирука отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Ирука, прошу.  
Немного поколебавшись, он выпустил танто из ладоней. Сакумо отбросил ритуальный меч.  
Не обращая внимания на кровь и недействующие пальцы, Ирука взял в ладони лицо:  
\- Никогда не делай этого. Слышишь? Все говно в деревне на поверхности не больше недели. Все забудут. Найдутся другие сплетни. Другие переживания.   
\- А ты понимаешь, что из-за моей дури началась война? Было бы лучше, если бы ты отпустил меня.  
\- Тем более, - прижимал к себе Ирука Сакумо. – Будет, чем почесать языки.  
У седзи отирался маленький Какаши.   
\- Заходи, - махнул ему рукой Ирука, роняя кровь на татами.  
\- Вам в госпиталь надо, Ирука-сан, - серьезно проинформировал мелкий.  
\- Ничего, - Ирука искренне рассмеялся, - как-нибудь внутрисемейно разберемся.   
\- Давай руки, – Сакумо занялся остановкой кровотечения и сращиванием связок.  
Какаши присел сзади, прижимаясь к отцу.   
И Ирука проснулся. В лесу. Рядом негромко разговаривали Нара Шикаку и Какаши. Лес? Какаши? Или это тоже сон? Какаши на миссиях уже полгода. И как Ирука здесь оказался? Значит, сон.  
\- Не смеши меня, Какаши, - хмыкнул отнюдь не весело Шикаку. – У него хотя бы человеческие галлюцинации. Тензо так вовсе с деревьями пытался разговаривать.  
\- А есть принципиальная разница?  
\- Огромная, - неожиданно эмоционально для представителя клана Нара, ответил тот, - из всех жителей деревни не узнает он только тебя. Да и то нельзя сказать, что совсем не узнает. Когда он остался единственным адекватным, я приставил Шикамару за ним присматривать.   
\- Шикаку-сан, я не сомневаюсь в аналитических способностях вашего сына, - примирительно проговорил Какаши, - но…  
\- До твоего возвращения в общении вообще не наблюдалось проблем. Никаких.  
\- Получается, я спровоцировал? – тихо спросил Какаши.  
\- Спровоцировал что? – хмыкнул Шикаку. – Кроме тебя по-прежнему отклонений никто не видит. Так он считает тебя твоим отцом?  
\- И отцом, и мной маленьким.  
\- Действительно любопытный вариант замещений. Может быть, его расспросим, раз он уже проснулся.   
Ирука поднялся и сел на землю:  
\- Добрый вечер. Подслушивать я вообще-то не собирался.  
\- А мы и не обсуждали ничего такого, что стоило бы от вас скрывать, Ирука-сенсей, - Шикаку подошел и опустился рядом.  
С другой стороны устроился Какаши. Тот был мрачен и старался на Ируку не смотреть.  
\- Почему мы здесь? – спросил Ирука, глядя на любовника.  
\- Проверяем одну теорию, - буркнул Какаши. – Да, и я все рассказал. Это было необходимо.   
\- Конечно же, Ирука-сенсей это прекрасно понимает, - вклинился Шикаку, перетягивая внимание на себя. – Я вам сейчас все объясню. Выслушайте и не перебивайте. Все вопросы потом. С вопроса начну я. Что вам снилось?  
Ирука честно напряг извилины, но сон словно улетучился из памяти:  
\- Не помню, - наконец признал он.  
\- Хорошо, тогда начну рассказ. Возможно, что-то всплывет в процессе.   
И начал.  
Примерно пару десятков лет назад некий шиноби деревни призвал в Коноху Нечто, с чем справиться самостоятельно не смог. Временно он Это зафиксировал, но у него или у кое-кого другого все же хватило разума обратиться за помощью к более опытному. В результате Нечто запечатали люди и призывные животные. А вот теперь произошли некие события, и Шикаку предполагал, что причиной послужило большое скопление нечеловеческой чакры. В момент нападения Орочимару в Конохе находились как минимум два демона и огромное количество призывных – трое из них очень старые и сильные, которых можно сравнить с полубогами. И бог был тоже – бог смерти, вызванный Хирудзеном. Такого в Конохе не было никогда, даже во время нападения Девятихвостого. Целостность барьера, видимо, повредилась, под слишком большим напором чакры извне. И Нечто начало прорываться наружу.  
Ирука уже несколько раз открывал рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но памятуя наставления, сдерживался.   
\- Мы не знаем, какой природы это Нечто, - словно отвечая на мысленный вопрос, продолжал Шикаку. – Есть два участника тех давних событий, но они абсолютно не в курсе, с чем или с кем имели дело. Они просто выполняли указания старшего. Впрочем, кое-что удалось узнать наверняка – Нечто, несомненно, разумно. Впервые испробовав свою силу на гражданском, Оно осознало, что данный материал для него слишком хрупкий. Случаев сумасшествия среди гражданских после первого раза не выявлено ни одного. Зато сумасшествие косит шиноби. Скажу вам откровенно, Ирука-сенсей, вы единственный взрослый ниндзя, подвергшийся этому воздействию, который общается с людьми не только из вымышленного мира.   
\- А остальные что же? - не удержался Ирука.  
\- Именно так, как я сказал. Полный отрыв от реальности. Мы делали на вас ставку, рассчитывали, что в вас есть что-то, на основе чего можно создать защиту, но увы. Вернулся Какаши, и оказалось, что вы тоже.  
\- А почему мы в лесу, а не в больнице? – наконец-то решился спросить Ирука.  
\- Замечены некие тенденции, - ответил глава совета джонинов. – Вдали от Конохи все подвергнутые воздействию абсолютно адекватны, а вот по возвращении…   
\- Так почему же всех подвергнутых не вывести за Коноху? – искренне недоуменно вопросил Ирука.  
\- А вы попробуйте поставить себя на их место. Вы в нескольких километрах от деревни выполняете генинские миссии, потому что даже чунинские психически нестабильному шиноби доверить страшновато. А, не дай Ками, нападение или какая заварушка? Что делать нам здесь? Звать вас обратно? Ни о чем не оповещать? Скажите честно, что вы начнете думать о родной деревне?  
\- И чем больше контрольная группа, тем лучше? – наконец-то начал понимать происходящее Ирука.  
\- И это тоже, - кивнул Шикаку. – Не забывайте еще про своих учеников. Практически все взрослые шиноби, подвергнутые воздействию, изолированы, а если мы заберем и вас, Оно наверняка переключится на тех, кто посильнее гражданских. Вы ведь знаете, кто это будет?  
У Ируки волосы зашевелились на голове:  
\- Подождите, - начал он, наклоняясь к Шикаку, - тогда меня ни в коем случае нельзя изолировать. Пока Оно знает, что я на свободе и могу ему помочь, Оно не тронет учеников. Ну, ведь есть же что-то такое? – Ирука в отчаяние повернулся к Какаши: – Ты можешь ходить за мной. Ты можешь не позволить мне разрушить преграды. Пока Оно будет думать, что я в его власти – дети будут в безопасности.   
Какаши по-прежнему молчал, глядя в сторону.  
\- Именно этот вариант мы и рассматривали с Хокаге. Он даст нам хоть какое-то время. Так что вам снилось, Ирука-сенсей?  
\- Сейчас, - Ирука отчаянно тер лоб, - это было что-то очень яркое, что-то важное. То, что я хотел сделать, но не успел.   
И тут в мозгу взорвалось – клинок, собственные негнущиеся пальцы в крови, маленький Какаши, Сакумо Хатаке.  
\- Есть! Вспомнил! – выкрикнул он. И подробно, как мог, рассказал весь сон.   
Кажется, сидящий рядом Какаши пару раз скрипнул зубами. «Однажды я пришел очень вовремя» - и эта фраза была не про него, это к Белому Клыку пришел Ирука, спасая его от самоубийства.   
Стоило плотине памяти треснуть, информация пошла потоком.  
Во снах Ирука был любовником Сакумо. К Какаши в них он относился как к маленькому – давал денег на мелкие радости, легким шлепком под зад провожал в детскую спать, весело зубоскаля, вступался за него перед Сакумо.   
\- Были и другие сны, – продолжал Ирука, старательно пересказывал всплывающие картинки, опуская интимные подробности.   
…«- Не воспринимай его как совсем безмозглого. Когда ты брюхо вскрыть попытался, он через три минуты прибежал. Чего ты думаешь, он про нас не знает? – Ирука сопел в плечо Сакумо. – Он у тебя чунин между прочим.  
\- Ранг это не опыт и не мудрость – всего лишь боевые качества, - он потянулся под Ирукой и поудобнее пристроил его голову на плече. – То, что парень талантлив, я знаю, но влезать с оценкой наших отношений ему точно не стоит. Не привязывай его – отпусти.»…  
\- Вполне соответствует, - покивал Шикаку.   
\- Чему? – жадно поинтересовался Ирука.  
\- Иллюзиям, - задумчиво ответил тот. – Из бреда тех, кто говорит, мы сделали выводы – все они уходят в иллюзии.   
\- Похоже на воздействие Треххвостого демона, - заговорил Какаши.  
\- Судя по имеющейся информации об этом Нечто, это воздействие Треххвостого похоже на него.   
\- Не понял? – повернулся к Шикаку Какаши.  
\- Ты похож на твоего отца, а не твой отец похож на тебя.  
\- М-м… даже так.   
А Ирука искоса взглянул на Какаши. Кажется, первый раз за вечер тот не разозлился при упоминании отца.   
\- Тогда совсем скверно, - резюмировал Какаши.   
Глава совета джонинов пожал плечами:  
\- Если барьер осыплется на три пятых, мы планируем полную эвакуацию жителей - и шиноби и гражданских. В конце концов, деревня это не местность и дома.   
\- Веселенькие перспективы, - протянул Ирука. – Жаль, что я не… что лекарство из меня сделать не получится.   
Шикаку откровенно рассмеялся:  
\- А вы что хотели, чтобы от вас по кусочку отрезали и варили зелье? Кстати, кто это? – махнул он рукой в сторону Какаши.  
\- Какаши, - машинально ответил Ирука. – То есть, джонин Хатаке Какаши, регистрационный номер 009720, возраст двадцать восемь лет …  
\- Хватит, хватит, - прервал Шикаку. – Все-таки действительно – отходишь от деревни – бзики пропадают. Ну что, позицию я вам объяснил? Ослабьте контроль разума. Нам нужно выиграть время.  
\- Я все понял, - кивнул Ирука.  
Но понял он не только это. Понял он и молчавшего почти весь вечер Какаши. Возможно, связь их была не такой уж и долгой, да и маска «Копирующего» никуда не исчезла, но Ирука видел, что любовнику больно. Тот принял не прямой приказ находиться рядом с Ирукой, контролировать, вмешаться в случае необходимости, а вот мысль о том, что рядом с Ирукой вместо него будет его отец, Какаши явно угнетала. Ирука хотел взять его за руку, сказать что-то ободряющее, но не решился при Шикаку. Надеялся переговорить дома, но забыл. По возвращении в Коноху вернулись иллюзии.

Прошло почти три недели. Порой Какаши казалось, что он сам уже сходит с ума, что он ребенок, привлекающий внимание дурацкими способами. А в те редкие моменты, когда Ирука вроде был прежним, ласкал, целовал, обязательно слышалось ненавистное «Сакумо». К двадцать пятому дню мелькнула трусливая мысль: хрен с ним с папой, надо пользоваться тем, что предлагают. Какаши несколько раз попытался – результат был плачевным. Чтобы он себе внутренне не твердил, все равно всплывала картинка перед глазами: Ирука не с ним, Ирука уверен, что рядом Сакумо. Для Ируки Какаши еще раньше сослался на отравление долгосрочным ядом, тому объяснения подошли и на физической близости он не настаивал. Для себя Какаши просто не знал, что делать.   
А на тридцать второй день Ирука поднялся из кровати и вышел в дверь, не одеваясь. Какаши вскочил, схватил одежду и кинулся следом. Шел Ирука не быстро. Какаши по пути успел на себя натянуть штаны, водолазку и накинуть на Ируку плащ. С обувью, правда, не получилось, так и шли босиком. Пришли туда, куда и ожидалось – в катакомбы. А вот там Ирука удивил, вытащив два взрывных свитка. Где держал? В трусах, что ли? Он прилепил свитки на стену и отошел, концентрируя чакру. Какаши ругнулся, моментально прокусил палец и кровью дорисовал нужные символы, уменьшая заданную силу взрыва – еле успел отскочить. В подземелье хорошенько бабахнуло, посыпались не крупные камни, но стена устояла. Ирука подошел к обломкам и начал вроде бы что-то перебирать. Какаши заглянул тому за плечо. Ничего! Что бы ни искал Ирука, оно явно было только в его воображении. «Поискав» минут двадцать-тридцать, он развернулся и пошел домой. На выходе из пещеры наткнулись на патруль АНБУ.   
\- Все нормально, - прошептал Какаши, появляясь за плечом Ируки. – Я присматриваю. Доложите Хокаге-сама и Нара Шикаку, что произошла первая попытка.   
АНБУ исчезли, из чего Какаши сделал вывод, что особая команда предупреждена.   
Следующий «выход» был через четыре дня. Снова пришли к той же стене, и вновь появились взрывные свитки. Вот только печати на этот раз выглядели другими – цвет явно отличался от стандартных чернил. Какаши поклясться был готов, что иероглифы наносились кровью. Кровь, значит, увеличение силы воздействия – Какаши сдернул один, разрывая и нейтрализуя, кинулся прикрыть Ируку, активировавшего второй свиток. Бахнуло не хуже, чем в первый раз, но стена устояла.   
А вот изнутри застучало. Теперь стук был слышен и обычным ухом – мерный и настойчивый – однако барьер все еще был цел. А Ирука, не обращая внимания на стук, опять что-то «искал».  
На выходе снова встретили АНБУ.  
\- Довольно скверно, но терпимо, - отчитался Какаши. – Пусть посмотрят и обозначат силу допустимого воздействия.   
И пошел следом за Ирукой. Тот вдруг словно встряхнулся и заметил Какаши.  
\- Какаши? Ты вернулся?  
\- Да, - согласился он.  
\- Не стоило тебе за мной ходить, но я понимаю. И я обязательно найду, - успокаивающе заверил Ирука сопровождающего.  
\- А как же, - буркнул тот, - найдешь.  
\- Какаши, я же объяснял, это на самом деле случайно.  
\- Случайно, - согласился следующий по пятам «мальчик».  
Ирука резко обернулся, ухватил за плечи и тряхнул:  
\- Ты мне не веришь? Это из-за того, что папа с нами не ищет? Его нет в деревне. Он искал со мной почти неделю, пока ты был на миссии.   
\- Ну да, - осторожно согласился Какаши, освобождаясь от захвата. – А взрывать обязательно?  
\- Ты же видел, какие там завалы? – Ирука развернулся и пошел дальше. - Вручную хочешь там все разбирать? Не бойся, она не сгорит.  
У идущего следом Какаши вертелась на языке куча вопросов. Не сгорит что? Где они, по мнению Ируки, были? Задавать их впрямую, естественно, было нельзя, но выяснить, что творится в сумеречном сознании, было нужно. Кое-что различать Какаши научился. Сейчас в сознании Ируки он точно был мальчиком, маленьким Хатаке Какаши, стало быть, и вопросы нужно задавать соответствующие.  
\- Ирука-сенсей, - окликнул он, - а мы завтра пойдем на…  
\- На свалку? – отозвался Ирука. – Пойдем, конечно. И обязательно ее найдем.   
«Ее… ее… кого ее? Кого мы там ищем? Кто «она», такая важная для меня?» - пытался понять Какаши, искоса поглядывая на удрученного чем-то Ируку.  
Ирука и в самом деле переживал. Фотография, упавшая случайно в мусор при уборке, вернее отсутствие ее больно ранило сына Сакумо. Вернуть ее нужно было, во что бы то ни стало. Свалка Конохи была не такой уж и маленькой, и в какой именно из терриконов сваливали мусор, Ирука, конечно же, не знал. Оставалось одно – взрывные печати и зоркость взгляда. Нет, черт возьми, он найдет эту карточку. И Какаши не будет думать, что фото выбросил Сакумо, а Сакумо не будет обвинять в этом сына. И они все обязательно поговорят. 

Утром Ирука разбудил Какаши:  
\- Пойдем, пора искать.  
«Плохо, - отметил про себя Какаши. – Похоже, началось не только по ночам. Надо бы Хокаге предупредить. Хорошо хоть, периметр бункера перекрыт».   
\- Пойдем, – согласился Какаши, поднимаясь и направляясь к двери за Ирукой. После первого «захода на свалку» спал он в одежде.  
Выйдя из дома, он увидел присматривающие маски. Стало чуть спокойнее.   
Ирука уверенно двигался в сторону катакомб:  
\- Ну, не отставай, - прикрикивал он на «мальчика».  
Какаши послушно брел следом.   
А Ирука, шустро проскочив заграждение, добрался до стенки и начал вытаскивать свитки.  
\- Погодите, Ирука-сенсей, - Какаши подскочил. – Давайте моими. Ваши очень сильные, они все-таки сжечь ее могут.  
Кого «ее» Какаши до сих пор не понимал, но, кажется, прокатило.  
\- Ты сам взрывные свитки нарисовал? – восхитился Ирука. – Ну, давай, попробуем.   
Какаши прилепил несколько печатей и отошел. Печати больше наделали шуму, чем нанесли вреда барьеру. Ирука как в прошлые разы что-то перебирал:  
\- Нету, - грустно констатировал он.   
\- Ну, ладно, - утешал его Какаши. – Придем вечером. Нельзя же так сразу.   
\- Ты прав, - воспрял духом Ирука, потрепав «мальчика» по голове.– Терпение и труд, как известно… - и улыбнулся спутнику.  
У выхода из подземелья ждали трое АНБУ.  
\- Проследите, - одними губами попросил Какаши, а для Ируки обозначился. - Я еще тут посижу.  
\- Тебе в Академию надо.   
\- Да ладно вам, - Какаши фыркнул. – За один прогул не выгонят.  
\- Прости, что так получилось, - Ирука порывисто подался к «мальчику» и прижал к себе.  
\- Да ничего, Ирука… сенсей. Идите, у вас дела.   
Ирука, наконец, ушел, а Какаши принялся осматривать подземелье. Что здесь произошло? Из-за чего его чунин съехал с катушек? Где-то на краю взгляда скользнула тень, очень знакомая тень. Какаши моментально там оказался, но ничего не увидел. Огляделся по сторонам и тут, уже не тень, вышла прямо из стены.   
Это был Сакумо.   
Какаши сделал шаг назад, сильно прикусывая губу под маской. Призрак не исчезал.   
\- Отец? – Какаши положил руку на кунай. Глупо, конечно, против призрака, но...   
\- Я, - спокойно ответили ему. – Я знаю все, что ты мне хочешь сказать, но я просто помогал тебе. Я защищал его, пока тебя не было.  
\- Защищал? – ехидно переспросил Какаши. – Заставляя думать, что ты это я, а я совсем маленький?  
\- Есть некая данность, Какаши, - спокойно ответил Сакумо. – И ее мы переделать не можем. Есть граница сознания – у тебя, у меня, у Умино Ируки. Для того, чтобы ввести их в синхронизацию, нужны определенные образы. Если не сделать этого, человек сойдет с ума. Если в том мире Ирука мой сверстник, то ты там – маленький мальчик.  
-Заботливый, - хмыкнул Какаши. – Кто ты на самом деле?  
\- Вряд ли ты поймешь. Но поверь, я не желаю вам зла.  
\- А двадцать три человека в психиатрической. Перестарался?  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил «Сакумо». – Пробовал. Даже не ожидал, что у вас психика такая разносторонняя. Абсолютно не думал, что здесь настолько легко полностью погружаются в вымышленные миры. Я даже удивился.  
И тут на плечо хлопнулась рука. Какаши вскинулся, просыпаясь:  
\- Гай? Что ты тут делаешь? Периметр перекрыт.   
\- Я заметил тебя, Какаши, поджидал на выходе. Тебя все не было. А потом началась подозрительная активность. Запечатывающая команда развернула свитки. Тут нельзя находиться, но я не мог оставить тебя…   
Гай неожиданно замолчал, словно прислушиваясь.  
\- Идем отсюда, - Какаши вскочил.  
\- Подожди, - Гай удержал его за рукав. – Послушай, - он потянул на себя Какаши, заставляя согнуться. – Разве ты не слышишь? Там плачет ребенок.  
\- Гай, это не ребенок, - Какаши рванул Гая за ворот, - это обман! Пойдем. Нам нужно уходить отсюда.   
\- Возможно, ты прав, и это не ребенок, - Гай очень серьезно ощупывал вибрирующий камень. – Но это кто-то! И он просится домой.   
\- Гай, уходим немедленно, - Какаши попытался утащить «вечного соперника» за собой.  
Тот вырвался и снова приник к стене пещеры.  
\- Какаши, – Гай сосредоточенно посмотрел на него, – я не знаю, кто это. Но с ним поступили очень несправедливо и жестоко. Его забрали из дома, заточили здесь. Это сделал кто-то из нашей деревни. А он просто хочет домой.  
-Это иллюзии! – выкрикнул было Какаши и осекся. У Гая не было никаких видений! Даже плач ребенка… Гай ясно сказал, что там отнюдь не дитя, а значит… Додумать он не успел. «Вечный соперник» начал концентрировать чакру. Какаши кинулся было вперед, но недостаточно быстро – его отбросило волной от открываемых сразу шестых врат к стене пещеры.   
\- Гай! – орал он. – Прекрати! Что ты делаешь?!  
\- Исправляю несправедливость! - кричал Гай.   
\- Ты не знаешь, что там!  
\- Я слушаю свое сердце! Оно говорит мне, что я поступаю правильно и что я должен помочь!  
Открыв седьмые врата, Майто лупил в камень, разламывая барьер.  
\- Только не восьмые, - взревел Какаши, вскакивая и кидаясь на Гая.  
\- Врата Смерти! – выкрикнул Гай, разбивая барьер окончательно и снова отбрасывая волной Какаши.   
– Где АНБУ?! – взвыл он.  
И тут время остановилось.   
Изломанное тело Гая рухнуло вниз. К нему кинулась откуда-то взявшаяся Пятая Хокаге со слизнем на плече, но еще раньше по почти трупу скользнуло нечто оранжево-красное, возвращая в норму сердечную мышцу. Как это осознал Какаши, он не понял, но был уверен, что выпущенное постаралось отблагодарить, оставив Гаю жизнь. Очередная иллюзия? Гай должен был умереть.

И Гай умирал. Все мышцы были разорваны. Это Пятая Хокаге понимала прекрасно, но просто опустить руки не могла, не могла позволить в первую очередь себе. Бороться нужно до последнего вздоха, до последнего удара сердца и, даже если оно остановиться, можно, можно еще вырвать у смерти…  
Не так уж далеко от бункера была больница, там, в реанимации, она бы могла помочь, могла бы восстановить тело Гая – печати, чакра… другие медики с поддержкой и контролем. С Даном не получилось, но Гая она не отдаст! Вырвет зубами! Надо только придумать, как переместиться туда.  
\- Что ж я за каге-неудачница? – поджав дрожащие губы, прошептала Цунаде.   
Идей не было – периметр должны были уже запечатать. Она не только Гая отсюда не вынесет, но и сама умрет, вместе с очухивающимся Какаши. Отчаянье подступало к горлу злыми слезами бессилия.   
Рядом хлопнулись Генма и Райдо.  
\- Вы… - вскинулась Цунаде, хотела было отчитать, но смысл?  
\- Хатаке, - позвал Намияши.  
\- Хирайшин. Ты же скопировал, - Ширануи отнюдь не спрашивал – утверждал.  
Техника мгновенного перемещение, особое дзюцу Минато, которому он обучил своих телохранителей. Третьего из компании не было, но Какаши ведь наверняка знает, как и что делать. Он ученик Четвертого, с шаринганом. Копирующий ниндзя.  
Цунаде не верила в успех переноса. Смысл пытаться вырваться из барьера? Но… впервые с того момента, как она стала Хокаге, подумала о том, что, может, и правда стоит понадеяться на лучшее? Переложить хоть часть своих проблем на тех, кто рядом? Даже если ничего не выйдет, Цунаде об этом уже не узнает – их всех расплющит о барьер. 

Майто был очень плох.  
\- Двое сюда. Ко мне! – кричала Пятая Хокаге, не отнимая ладоней от груди джонина и вливая чакру. – Помогайте! Вы, - это относилось к остальным, - быстро, в пятом дефибриллятор подключите. Восьмые врата, – это Хогаге бормотала под нос уже сама себе. – Не умеет он останавливаться…  
Каталка с тремя медиками въехала в реанимационный бокс. В коридоре остались Генма, Райдо и Какаши.  
\- Вы специально разместили маячок в больнице? – спросил Какаши, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь.  
\- Ну да. Еще при Третьем. Мало ли чего, - отозвался Генма.  
\- Ладно, здесь нам делать нечего, - прервал напарника Намияши, - пойдем к Нара отчитываться.   
Ширануи хмыкнул:  
\- Да, пойдем. Она, как здесь закончит, таких нам выпишет… лучше быть подальше, есть шанс, что успокоится. 

\- Цунаде, - старый сокомандник сидел рядом, поглаживая по голове Хокаге, - ну, не плачь, не могу я этого видеть.  
Хлюпнув носом, Пятая подняла голову:  
\- Джирайя, - выдавила она, - я ж даже в мыслях не держала, что быть Хокаге это… - и снова взвыла, вгрызаясь в рукав кимоно.  
В кои-то веки, вечно озабоченный эро-санин смотрел не на сиськи Цунаде, а с болью и лаской гладил ее по волосам.  
\- Ну, что ты, принцесса, ты справишься. Ты всегда была самой сильной в нашей тройке.  
\- Где я сильная была? – заорала она, вскидывая растрепанную голову. – Это вы два раздолбая были, что мне оставалось?  
\- Ну вот, - заулыбался Джирайя, - уже гораздо лучше.   
\- Да пошел ты, - Цунаде свирепо вытерла нос рукавом и, не заботясь о гигиене, тут же глаза. – Сейчас, - пообещала она, - морду в порядок приведу, вызову этих двоих и такого им вставлю!  
Джирайя чуть отодвинулся на стуле:  
\- Это ты про кого?  
\- Намияши и Ширануи. Впрямую ведь запретила всем заходить за периметр. Что они там делали?  
\- Ага, - Джирайя откинулся на спинку, покачиваясь на стуле. - И Шизуне отправила из деревни с детской миссией, тоже чтобы не мешалась под ногами?  
\- Я тебя не спрашивала, - Цунаде повернулась к сокоманднику. – Хокаге этой деревни я.   
\- Ты, конечно, - согласился Джирайя. – Но ведь и они не карты, а люди, нельзя ими делать расписанные наперед ходы. И они тебе здорово помогли.   
\- Я знаю, - Цунаде снова сникла.   
\- Признай, красавица, - Джирайя встал со стула и положил руки на плечи главе Конохи, - для тебя это в новинку, но стоит учесть, что тебя выбрали не просто так, ты не одна теперь, и каждый будет тебя здесь поддерживать и защищать всеми доступными способами. Кроме Данзо, конечно.   
\- Не напоминай, - буркнула Цунаде. – Значит, думаешь, не стоит этих двоих полоскать?   
\- Ну, - задумчиво протянул Джирайя, - с точки зрения Хокаге – стоило бы.  
\- Ладно, - она вытащила бутылочку, - сделаем вид, что я не поняла, кто там был. А ты как здесь оказался?   
\- Да просто, - рассмеялся тот, - у Наруто нет чувства пространства. Мы тут так и ходим кругами в километрах тридцати от Конохи. А еще он совершенно не запоминает места, где бывает. Пара часов и я здесь.   
\- Жулик, - тоже рассмеялась Цунаде.   
Тут в дверь постучались.   
\- Ой, - оба быстро убрали чашечки под бумаги. – Входите, - крикнула Хокаге.   
В дверь вошли Нара Шикаку и Яманака Иноичи.   
\- Хокаге-сама, - старший из клана Нара поклонился и выложил на заваленный стол бланк отчета. – Мы с Яманака-саном проанализировали, кого именно держали в подземельях.  
\- Все-таки кого? – Цунаде поставила локти на стол, косясь на спрятанную чашечку.  
\- Да, - кивнул Шикаку, - думаю, будет уместен термин «кого». Согласно полученной информации, мы считаем, что у нас в подземелье было заточено божество.  
\- Вот как? – у Цунаде даже интерес к саке пропал.  
\- Предположительно, - заговорил молчавший до этого Иноичи, – некий бог - Повелитель иллюзий. Я не знаю, как и зачем его призвали, но зафиксированный здесь, он был в состоянии, скажем так, сна, а потом проснулся, - закончил он.  
\- Но он ушел? – напряженно спросила Цунаде.   
\- Абсолютно, - кивнул Шикаку. – Гай как-то открыл ему дорогу.  
\- Да, - задумчиво резюмировала Хокаге, - он открыл восьмые врата – это была верная смерть, но все же Майто жив. А перед тем, как я начала помогать ему, я увидела, как что-то срастило ему сердце. Видимо, он Майто так отблагодарил.   
\- Интересно, - в сторону заметил Шикаку, - а ведь никто кроме Гая не попытался бы помочь угрозе Конохи.  
\- Ну, может, есть еще один парень, - также в сторону протянул сидящий позади Джирайя.  
\- Благодарю вас. Вы свободны, - кивнула Цунаде. Когда шиноби вышли, Пятая повернулась к сокоманднику:   
\- Ну и ну!  
\- Божество. Надо же! – хмыкнул Джирайя. – Неудивительно, что у Орочимару чердак потек.  
\- Не поминай к ночи, – буркнула Цунаде. – Ладно, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. – И вытащила чашечку: – Кампай?  
\- Кампай! – поддержал тот.

Первым, что спросил Майто Гай, придя в себя, было:  
\- Они вернулись?  
\- Кто? – наклонился над ним дежурный медик.  
\- Какаши и Ирука-сенсей.  
\- Они никуда не уходили.  
\- Они ускакали, - Гай прикрыл глаза, очень хотелось спать, но нужно было выяснить. – На лошадях, - пояснил он.  
И снова уснул.   
Медбрат потер лоб:   
\- На лошадях? Хатаке-сан и Умино-сенсей?.. Надо же, определенно жар. 

Проснувшийся во второй раз Гай вопросов об уносящихся вдаль знакомых не задавал. Лежал, вспоминая сон, и сам себе удивлялся – это ж надо увидеть такое.  
\- Прости, Гай, - крикнул ему Какаши во сне, - нам некогда, - и кинул в его сторону цветок.   
\- Какаши? – удивленно пробормотал Гай, машинально поймав ветку белой хризантемы и провожая взглядом вечного соперника в сопровождении Ируки.  
Они ускакали в закат, а он смотрел им вслед.  
И к чему был этот откровенно нелепый сон? Ветка белой хризантемы на языке цветов означает – правда. Какая правда? Что пытался сказать ему Какаши? И память услужливо подсказала.  
…Год назад. Завидев знакомую белую шевелюру, Гай спрыгнул с крыши, чтобы бросить вызов «вечному сопернику», и там, отпрыгивая от Какаши, оказался преподаватель Академии. Месяцев девять назад, оббегая Коноху пятьсот раз, на триста двадцать втором круге он заметил парочку, обнимающуюся в переулке, на триста двадцать третьем круге – кажется, узнал, на триста двадцать четвертом те исчезли, а Гай так и не понял – верить своим глазам или нет. Восемь месяцев назад Гай поймал Какаши на пороге дома и предложил соревнования по тайдзюцу. Тот битву вчистую проиграл за сорок пять секунд. Гаю почему-то казалось тогда, что его «вечный соперник» банально поддался, явно куда-то спеша. И, наконец, семь месяцев назад, прямо перед выходом на долгосрочную миссию, Гай заглянул к Какаши, чтобы не ждать час у ворот. То, как умел опаздывать Какаши, он знал лучше всех, тем более что временной привязки не было, а это могло увеличить срок ожидания до трех-четырех часов.   
В квартире Какаши жизнерадостно запрыгнувший в окно Гай увидел вечного соперника и преподавателя Академии Умино Ируку. Те сидели за столом и пили чай. Все бы ничего, только они сидели в одних трусах и, кажется, смутились его визиту. 

 

Мелочам, однако, Гай внимания не предавал, поприветствовав обоих и, получив свою чашку, устроился за столом.   
\- А вы чего у Какаши? – без задней мысли спросил Гай у Ируки.  
Тот покраснел, а Какаши ответил:  
\- Он здесь ночевал.  
\- А, - абсолютно удовлетворенный пояснением Гай вернулся к напитку.   
Из размышлений Гая выдернул посетитель:  
\- Йо, - в палату зашел Хатаке Какаши. – Как ты, Гай?  
\- Я, - он приподнялся, - великолепно.  
И тут Гая осенило. Этот его странный сон – Какаши, Ирука, лошадки, цветы – ведь это же значит что…  
\- Какаши, у тебя роман с Ирукой? – прямо в лоб спросил Гай.  
\- Что? – растерялся тот. – У меня? С кем?  
\- Я все видел! – возвестил Гай. – И проанализировал. У тебя роман с чунином Умино Ирукой-сенсеем.  
Какаши захлопал глазом и, наверное, даже рот открыл для возражений, но Гай продолжал:  
\- Я понимаю, о, мой вечный соперник, возможно, тебя беспокоит мое мнение о твоей нестандартной ориентации. Это означает, что ты искренне привязан ко мне и беспокоишься о моем душевном комфорте. Знай, как никто другой, я ценю и восхищаюсь твоей заботой!  
Какаши закашлялся:  
\- Спасибо, конечно, Гай, но…  
\- Любовь, – продолжал он, – неотъемлемая составляющая юности, и неважно, кто становится ее объектом. Будь это существо противоположного или одного с тобой пола – это неважно, любовь всегда прекрасна. Тен-Тен… - Гай разом осекся, стукнувшись головой о подушку, – Ками, что я натворил! Как я мог выдать информацию, на которую не получал разрешения?  
\- Ты о чем Гай? – очень спокойно спросил Какаши. И не давая ответить, продолжил, – Ты сказал – «любовь всегда прекрасна» и замолчал.  
\- Какаши, – Гай чуть приподнял руку, протягивая к Какаши, тот присел рядом и накрыл ладонь своей. – Ты настоящий друг! Я искренне уважаю тебя!   
Какаши посмотрел на свою руку, лежащую поверх руки Гая, и со смешком поинтересовался:  
\- А не боишься, что приставать начну?  
\- Вряд ли, - солнечно улыбнулся Гай. - У тебя было для этого много лет. Теперь пора цвести силе юности Ируки-сенсея.  
\- Да-а, тут ты прав, - протянул Какаши. – Я пойду, пожалуй.  
\- Иди, - Гай с облегчением откинулся на подушку, закрывая глаза.   
Какая же глупость думать, что настоящая мужская дружба может разрушиться из-за такой ерунды. Вот теперь, наконец, все стало на свои места.

Вышедший из палаты Какаши наткнулся на сидящего на больничной скамейке Ируку.   
\- Ты здесь чего? – несколько обеспокоенно спросил он.   
\- Мне сказали, что Майто-сан про меня спрашивал. Я пришел. Он как? – в глаза Какаши Ирука старался не смотреть.   
\- Он в порядке, - Какаши пытливо рассматривал лицо, отводящего взгляд любовника. – Ему сон приснился, странный, мне медик рассказывал, и знаешь какой?  
\- Какой? – по-прежнему глядя в сторону, больше для поддержания разговора поинтересовался тот.  
\- Ты и я в образе молодых кентавров, уносящиеся в закат, осыпали его цветами.  
\- Что-о? – у Ируки отвисла челюсть, и он уставился прямо в лицо Какаши.   
\- Ну, - он прищурил глаз, - может, я немного преувеличил, но лошади, закат и цветы были.   
\- Он что, головой сильно стукнулся? – тревожно предположил Ирука.   
\- Неа, - Какаши продолжал радостно щуриться, - он наконец-то осознал, что у нас с тобой отношения. Ведь правда? – и осторожно взял Ируку за запястье.   
Ирука отвернулся:  
\- Я не знаю, - пробормотал он.   
Пальцы Какаши дрогнули, готовые вот-вот отпустить:  
\- Да, конечно, - замороженным голосом пробормотал он.   
\- Не то, - Ирука в свою очередь порывисто ухватил за руку Какаши, - не так! Ты ведь думаешь, что я тебя предал? А я… это все из-за твоего вечного хихиканья. Я хотел тебе помочь. Вернуть тебе тебя. И себе тебя, - закончил он совсем тихо.  
\- Давай дома поговорим, а то держимся здесь за ручки как шестилетние куноичи в песочнице.   
\- Вот все ты опошлишь, - фыркнул Ирука. – Пойдем.

А дома снова возникла неловкая пауза. Ируке было проще, он возился по хозяйству, ставил чайник, а вот Какаши сверлил взглядом спину любовника и все не знал, как начать разговор.   
\- Совет джонинов перенесли на сегодня, - наконец-то брякнул он.   
\- Да? И когда идешь? – обернулся Ирука.  
\- Уже был.  
\- Ясно. Об… этом говорили?  
\- Говорили, - Какаши прошел через кухню, сел за столик так, чтобы видеть лицо любовника. – А еще о тебе.   
Тут Ирука сник. Понимал, что с Академий ему придется расстаться.   
\- Когда? – глухо спросил он. – До конца недели дадут закончить?   
\- Что закончить? – искренне изумился Какаши.  
\- Но меня же из Академии поперли? – Ирука старался скрыть дрожь в голосе.  
\- С чего это? – еще больше удивился он. – Я разве такое сказал? Наоборот. С осени младшую группу берешь.   
\- Что? – Ируке показалось, что он ослышался. – Ты сказал младшую группу?  
\- Ну да, - Какаши, протянув руку, выключил газ под закипевшим чайником. – Говорили о тех, кто подвергся воздействию, и пришли к выводу, что ты единственный преподаватель, который сумел сохранить контроль настолько, что не выпал из обычного рабочего режима. Дома - это дома, а с учениками ты был сама адекватность. И откровенно тронулся только после прямого приказа не контролировать сознание. Где ж им лучшего найти? – весело закончил он.   
\- Да ты что? Не шутишь? – сияющий Ирука забыл про чай и уселся напротив Какаши. – Что, вот так и говорили?   
\- Ага, - кивнул он, - даже голосовали. Почти единогласно утвердили. Один голос против.  
\- Нара? – вспыхнул Ирука.   
\- Неа, - довольно ответил Какаши. – Я.   
\- Ты? Но почему?   
\- А потому, - веско начал Какаши, - когда ты отрабатываешь на мне лекции для десятилеток и они таскаются к нам домой, это еще куда ни шло, но если это начнут проделывать совсем мелкие…  
Ирука расхохотался, искренне и с чувством.  
\- Ты зря ржешь. Мелкие не умеют ходить по одному. Они собираются стадами, и их там будет семь-восемь, не меньше. Ты же не посадишь их в коридоре около обуви? Их нужно будет приглашать и угощать чем-то. Тебе придется плюшки печь.  
\- А тебе – военные истории рассказывать, - парировал Ирука, - нужно же в детях боевой дух поддерживать? А ты отлично подходишь – сам чуть постарше них тогда был. Это вам не шестнадцатилетняя старая развалина или восемнадцатилетний дряхлый дед, с точки зрения пятилеток.   
Какаши рассмеялся тоже:  
\- Вот поэтому я и был против. И плюшки ты печь не умеешь.   
\- Научусь, - фыркнул Ирука.  
\- Ну да, учишься ты быстро, - хмыкнул Какаши. - Взрывные печати высшего уровня – никто даже не предполагал, что у тебя такой допуск есть, - он наконец-то заговорил о том, что его на самом деле беспокоило.   
Ирука растерялся:  
\- А ты, - неуверенно начал занимать оборонительные позиции, еще толком не поняв в чем именно нужно обвинять Какаши.  
\- Кто это «она»? – пытливо спросил Какаши. – Какую «ее» мы искали на конохской свалке? Если б ты не был любовником моего отца, я б решил, что речь идет о матери для меня. Правда… почему на свалке? Разве что вы ее убили, - предположил он и нервно рассмеялся.  
\- И опять ты хихикаешь, - Ирука зло потер переносицу. – Вот всегда так получается. Ты хоть несколько слов серьезно мне сказал?   
\- Конечно, - тут же отозвался Какаши, - и не один раз, а если взять всю совокупность…  
\- Прекрати, - рявкнул Ирука.   
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? – тихо и как-то очень неуверенно спросил Какаши. – Чтобы я с тобой боевые задания обсуждал?   
\- А что, кроме боевых заданий и дурацких подколок в жизни ничего больше нет? Есть я, есть ты, есть наши отношения. Я уж не говорю про то, что ты мне ни разу «я тебя люблю» не сказал.  
\- Разве? – вынырнул «из угла» Какаши. – Разве не сказал?  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Ирука. – Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты ко мне тогда подошел.   
\- А я до сих пор не понимаю, - Какаши подался вперед и взял руку Ируки, - почему ты меня не послал.   
\- Стоило бы, - проворчал тот, выдергивая руку, - пусти, чай заварю.   
\- Я тебя люблю, - одним словом сказал ему в спину Какаши.  
Ирука аккуратно поставил чашечки на столик:  
\- Да? – спокойно спросил он. – И давно это с тобой?  
Какаши не знал, в какую щель ему спрятаться. Вот всегда в его жизни это было: он признается, а партнер так насмешливо изогнет бровь и спросит «да?». Какаши Ирука ухватил у двери:  
\- Ты что, с ума сошел? Ты куда собрался?  
Какаши дергался и не отвечал.  
\- Да стой ты! – орал уже Ирука. – И я тебя люблю! Не уходи.   
Напряженные мышцы потихоньку начали обмякать.   
\- Я всего лишь хотел уют, тепло, - неуверенно забормотал Какаши.   
\- И я тоже, - радостно ответил Ирука, обхватывая его за плечи и таща в комнату. – Как раз этого и немножко больше. Не уходи. Я люблю тебя.


End file.
